Phantoms
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Qui-Gon, Jareel, and Leish are sent on a mission by themselves. Master Yoda thinks a joint problem solving exercise will help them work better together. But...will it?


Phantoms

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon Jinn was sitting at a table in the dining hall having breakfast with his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. Their conversation was quiet and intermittent. They were content with the sense of tranquility and interrupted it only when necessary. But then the air was shattered with a booming "Good morning!"

The Jedi master turned to see whom he already knew had called out. A very tall, very muscular blonde Jedi was walking toward them with a food tray. Just behind him, almost totally eclipsed by his massive master, was Jareel's padawan Daven. He was shorter than his big master and muscular…but not to the extent of the hulk in front of him. He had a quieter air about him than the boisterous man leading him. Daven was a pleasant fellow who was longsuffering and patient. With a master like Jareel, he had to be. There was much to endure and the padawan had learned patience easily because of his master.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Jareel inquired as he was already sitting down next to Qui-Gon.

"Of course not," the Jedi replied to his friend. "Hello Daven," he said as the apprentice took the seat opposite and sat next to Obi-Wan.

"Good morning Master Qui-Gon." His dark eyes gleamed with the smile that touched his lips.

"I see you still haven't been able to convince the council to give you a new master," the Jedi's blue eyes twinkled. It was always more fun to assault the big man through his apprentice. Daven's long suffering served him well here also. He grinned at Qui-Gon…but gave no reply. The padawan was more than aware what the Jedi was about.

The blonde hulk looked sidelong at Qui-Gon. "Actually the council was thinking of allowing Daven to undergo the trials now. They say he is so far advanced above the other padawans that he probably is ready to be a master. Then when Daven has been knighted they were thinking of allowing me to finish Obi-Wan's training. I've done so well with Daven that they thought I would be the one to catch Obi-Wan up since he is so far behind." He managed not to smile but his ice blue eyes gleamed in humor. Then he turned to attack his breakfast.

Vintage Jareel. He had a comeback for everything that Qui-Gon had ever launched at him. And Qui-Gon knew that if he attempted to top what Jareel said, it would just escalate from there. Nevertheless, he couldn't give in too easily. He had to have some fun at the big oaf's expense. Occasionally Qui-Gon could come up with something that would leave his big friend speechless.

"Really. That's not what I heard at all. Master Yoda was just telling me this morning that Daven has lagged so much in his light saber training that they had decided to get the best swordsman at the temple to work with him…Master Leish."

The two apprentices were trying not to laugh too much at the interchange. They were never sure how much enjoyment they could get out of seeing their masters humbled without seeming to be insolent. Obi-Wan knew that Master Qui-Gon would be easy on him. Qui-Gon was able to laugh at himself. However, as much as Jareel enjoyed a joke on others, he was not so ready to laugh at himself…or have others laugh at him. And Daven knew this completely. His longsuffering paid him nicely here also. He had long ago learned to keep most of his amusement hidden from the big Jedi. Early morning workouts and extended late sessions in the meditation chamber had taught him well.

Qui-Gon's comment about Leish came just as Jareel was about to swallow and the blonde Jedi broke into a coughing fit. Qui-Gon had not intended that to happen. He pounded his friend's broad back. "Are you all right?"

Recovering himself, Jareel gave the elder Jedi a sour look. "Your timing is impeccable. Dirty space dog."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen that way."

"Hmph. Besides, Leish has to launch a full time study and research plan before he is certain that activating a saber is the thing to do. Obstinate wampa." Leish's very professorial attitude was a proverb at the temple.

"Yes, that's why they chose him. Yoda said that you were always so quick to go to your saber that Daven needed the balance." The Jedi leaned back in his chair and tried not to smile. "Is it true that you really pulled you saber on Master Yoda when you heard him coming down the hallway, tapping his gimmer stick? That was an unknown noise to you? After all this time?"

Jareel opened his mouth and started to sputter out a reply. "Of course not…I would never…. I…. Where did you hear…" his voice trailed off as he studied his friend's face. "Space pirate. You thought you had me going didn't you?"

"Sounds like I did. You were actually going to defend yourself."

The big Jedi scowled. "You always pick on me when I'm down," he said with what sounded like sincere hurt in his voice.

Qui-Gon was uncertain if he was being baited or not. Better to play it safe though than risk hurting his friend. "I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"I had a bad night last night. Couldn't sleep."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Nightmares. Hard to get back to sleep after that."

Nightmares? They must be pretty bad to upset the hulking Jedi. Qui-Gon decided it must be in relation to some intense mission Jareel had been on before. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that. You want to talk about it? Was it that mission on Yonia?" he asked thinking of the worst mission his friend had ever been on.

"Oh that? No…no, not that," Jareel replied quietly. He stared at his food for a moment. "It was something from long ago. Long, long ago." His eyes took on a glazed look yet he said nothing else.

The elder Jedi paused for a moment then in a low voice he replied, "It must have been bad."

"It was bad enough old friend," Jareel said sadly. "Something I've never gotten over." He was silent then he said, "It was quite traumatizing for a young child. I suppose it's silly to let it still bother me…and yet…" his voice trailed off.

"No, not silly," Qui-Gon replied. "Childhood traumas often stay with us long into our lives." He was wondering what horrible event could have scarred his friend so badly. It must have been something at the temple since he was brought here so young. Maybe the death of one of the caregivers that he had been especially close to? Some horrible accident?

"I had dreams of that dead arxy."

"Arxy? I'm not familiar with that species. Are they humanoid?" It must have been his first guess…the death of someone Jareel was close to.

The blonde Jedi looked at the elder Jedi as if he had lost his mind. "Humanoid? Of course not. Haven't you ever seen one?" Qui-Gon shook his head. Jareel's face wrinkled into a look of distaste. "Ugly little creatures and a sting that was the most painful thing. One of the older initiates used to taunt me with one. He found a dead one and would chase me with it. He liked to stick it in my face and then poke me with the stinger. It wasn't as painful when the animal was dead; no toxin was injected then. But it still hurt." Qui-Gon laughed. "What's funny about that?"

Now the elder Jedi knew that Jareel had baited him. This was a set up to make him feel bad…and then throw this silly story at him. "A dead arxy?"

"Yes. A dead arxy."

"You were afraid of a dead animal?"

"Aye. I was a child. These were miserable little creatures. Obviously, you've never seen one. I still don't see what is so amusing."

"That a big man like you would be afraid of a little dead animal."

"I wasn't a big man then. I was a little child." Qui-Gon was still chuckling. Jareel's eyes narrowed. "Come on Daven. I seem to have lost my appetite. Dirty space dog," he muttered and he stood to leave.

"Master I think you made him angry. I've never seen him get that upset over something so…trivial."

"Well, it must not have been trivial to him. I thought he was joking. I can see he wasn't. I'll apologize to him later." He chuckled again. "A dead arxy."

"Hi Obi-Wan, Master Jinn. Do you mind if we join you?" a gleaming metal body stood next to the table. The chief healer, Mi'al, was walking up behind him.

"Not at all Kura," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "It's good to see you. I've wondered how you were doing."

"Ah…but it should be I who is concerned about you. How are you feeling now?'

"Well, after your great job of looking after me on the Gorinion ship and Mi'al's care after getting back to Coruscant, I have made a quick recovery."

Kura's voice seemed to contain a smile. Since his hard metal face couldn't convey much emotion, he had learned how to use his voice to show how he felt. "I confess the healer told me all about how you were. But there's nothing like hearing it from the patient himself." Then he added, "With Mi'al looking after you I'm sure you are doing well. He's quite learned."

"Now, don't forget to give credit where it is due," the healer put in. "Not only is Kura a very hard worker, I must admit, I'm very impressed with his knowledge. Also with his research techniques. He's very thorough and aggressive in all he does. I'm sorry you were so sick," he said to Obi-Wan, "But I have to admit the benefit from your illness, getting to work with Kura, makes it almost worth your getting ill," he added with an impish grin.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Thanks a lot."

The other three tablemates laughed.

"I take it then that things are working out for the two of you at the temple hospital then?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Oh yes," Mi'al answered. "I'm glad you thought of inviting Kura to do research here…and very happy the council permitted it. I think this is going to be a very mutually beneficial relationship."

"I agree," Kura said. "Mi'al has shared much with me in such a short period. I think this is going to be a big help to me. I can't wait to see what else he knows." _Boy I can't wait!_ _You have certain information I desire._

"So you're going to be around awhile?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"That is my plan right now. Mi'al and I have a research concept worked out and waiting to be approved by the council. If they OK it, I'll probably be here for several months at least, to accomplish it."

"Yes," Mi'al spoke up. "It's very exciting. Let me tell you…"

Qui-Gon placed a big hand on the healer's. "I'm sure it is quite exciting. And I really do want to hear it, but Obi-Wan and I are already late for training. You can tell me later. Let's go Obi-Wan."

"Good to see you again Kura," the apprentice shook his hand. "I hope to get other chances to talk with you. Perhaps you can come down and watch us spar some time."

"I'd like that. It sounds interesting," Kura said enthusiastically.

The two Jedi left the two researchers animatedly discussing their plans.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been working out in the gym. The Jedi master had looked around when the occasion allowed it to see if Jareel were nearby. Usually the big and boisterous Jedi was easy to spot. Standing easily taller than everyone else in the training area, he was an easy mark, especially with his long, wild silvery blonde hair. And if his appearance wasn't enough to draw attention, his behavior usually was. Jareel considered himself the resident expert on all things physical and he didn't hesitate to give unsolicited advice or instruction to masters as well as padawans.

Most of the masters took it in stride, thanked Jareel and went on with the way they had been doing things. A couple of them however, were very much affronted by the big man's presumptuousness. One of those was Master Leish. His studious and intense way of learning as well as teaching made him feel well prepared for all things he attempted. He did not appreciate Jareel "intruding" into his training routine. And he had little appreciation for Jareel's jokes on the training floor, considering them a distraction. Another sure way to locate Jareel was to look for Master Leish. The blonde Jedi would probably be near giving advice because he knew Leish didn't appreciate it.

However, Qui-Gon had not seen Jareel yet. He supposed he must be there. During stays at the temple, it was expected for a master to work on training with his padawan. Perhaps he had been called away from the gym by Master Yoda, or something similar. In sincerity, Qui-Gon had wanted to apologize for offending his friend. Jareel was so humorous and seemed oblivious to any deprecating remark that the elder Jedi often forgot his feelings. The more he thought about Jareel's reaction over breakfast, the worse Qui-Gon had felt. It was true that childhood traumas often left very long lasting effects and he supposed that he had probably reacted badly. Still, he couldn't hold back a smile just now thinking of the big oaf describing the small animal that he seemed so fearful of.

"All right Obi-Wan. We have finished every thing else. We will now practice your favorite work out…light saber sparring."

A smile broke across the apprentice's face and his blue eyes twinkled. It was true that he enjoyed that activity above all the others. Becoming one with the saber, one with the Force and being able to hold off an aggressor's attack…that was exhilarating. Still he tried to keep his focus. He knew that at times he bordered on one of the things that Master Yoda most disliked in apprentices…craving excitement. He admonished himself and sought to recenter himself. His master felt the shift in attitude and smiled. _Good Padawan._

The two Jedi went to an open area of the cavernous training facility and prepared to do battle. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and pushed down the thrill that threatened to rise. He activated his saber and took a stance. When he looked at his master, Qui-Gon had a small smile on his face. Calmly he powered on his saber and readied himself.

Each took a few seconds to find balance and to assess one another. Then they began moving lightly on their feet as each began planning his attack and possible countermoves. The apprentice began with a feign. However, it seemed as if his master had not anticipated it. So Obi-Wan tried to follow through with the move and he scored a touch. Inside…he tried to keep it deep down inside where his master wouldn't detect it…the apprentice congratulated himself for catching Qui-Gon off guard and for drawing "first blood".

The Jedi master was bothered none by the fact that his apprentice had gotten one up on him. It was a mistake on his part…but he had to let that go and regain his focus now. Easily he put it away and pulled on the Force to anticipate what Obi-Wan might try next. He saw a small mistake that Obi-Wan was making and took quick advantage of it with a thrust to the apprentice's right side. His blade reached its mark easily. At once frustration tried to rear its ugly head, but Obi-Wan pushed it away immediately. His master was pleased.

Then a strange look came over Obi-Wan's face as if he were distracted. It was only for a second or two and then the apprentice recovered, but it was long enough for the Jedi master to start to move in for another attack. However, before he could follow through on it, a large figure suddenly appeared from behind him and planted himself next to Obi-Wan.

Jareel took full advantage of his surprise. He thrusted his saber at Qui-Gon and easily got past the Jedi's unprepared blade. At once, he attacked again and again. In a frenzy, the huge Jedi rained blow upon blow on his friend's saber. Between the surprise, his slowness to recover his focus and the pure energy and strength behind the attack, Jareel quickly drove Qui-Gon back. The elder Jedi was retreating to try to recover himself, but the big Jedi wouldn't give him time to. He was able to knock the saber from Qui-Gon's grip. At once he dropped his own saber and launched himself at his friend. Qui-Gon went down and Jareel pinned him easily.

The hulking Jedi had a smirk on his face. "Thought you could relax because you were battling an apprentice. Don't you know you should never let your guard down? When you have criticized me for terrifying the padawans, didn't I tell you that you never know where the next attack may come from? Have I convinced you? And have I gotten my revenge for this morning in the dining hall space pirate?"

So! That's what this was really about. The blonde Jedi merely wanted to confuse, harass, and make Qui-Gon look bad in front of the other Jedi to get back for the laugh about the arxy.

Qui-Gon couldn't help himself. It was funny. He grinned. "Yes. Yes. You have more than gotten back for this morning. And here I was looking for you to apologize. I suppose that's not necessary now."

"Oh…but it is. That's why I have you pinned. Your freedom depends on that apology," Jareel grinned. His pale blue eyes were bright with mirth.

"Excuse me," a dry voice said from above their heads. Qui-Gon looked up to see a green face. An upside down face…from his point of view. Master Leish stood just at the top of Qui-Gon's head, looking down on the two Jedi. "Is there a problem here?"

Qui-Gon looked at Jareel. Jareel looked at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon looked at Leish. "No, Leish," Qui-Gon said from his position…Jareel sitting on top of him with his arms pinned to the floor. "There's no problem. What gave you that idea?"

Nearby Obi-Wan and Daven were snickering behind their hands. The green humanoid gave them a severe look. The two padawans straightened themselves…and their faces.

"Silly me. I should have realized it was normal behavior for a Jedi master to cause such a disturbance when he should be training with his padawan," he said with biting sarcasm.

"We were giving them a demonstration on how to handle recalcitrant ambassadors when negotiations break down," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

The two padawans couldn't hold back their laughter. They turned away so they wouldn't meet Leish's severe gaze.

"See what you are encouraging? Disrespectful behavior toward masters."

The two Jedi sighed. They'd had this discussion more than once with Leish. They both knew that inside the harsh humanoid lay the heart of a jokester. He had been caught red-handed before playing practical jokes. However, he still seemed to have something against Jareel's sense of humor. Then a new thought occurred to Qui-Gon. Perhaps it was Jareel's methods that Leish had issue with. In his very structured and intellectual way of conducting himself at all times, even Leish's jokes were ordered and cerebral. Maybe the blonde Jedi's wilder, rough housing humor insulted Leish's controlled and calm demeanor?

Then a familiar sound caught their attention. Tap, tap, tap. Qui-Gon lifted his chin and tried to look back over his head. As he suspected Master Yoda was bearing down on them. Jareel knew he was in for a lecture at the minimum. However, he was so busy trying to decide what he was going to say to Yoda that he had not moved from his position…atop Qui-Gon.

The small green Jedi master stopped next to Leish leaned on his gimmer stick and just surveyed the situation for a moment before he spoke. Looking at Jareel he said, "Explain you will."

"Well…you see Master. It's like this. Ah…we were giving a demonstration to our padawans…" his voice trailed off.

"Hmm…continue."

Jareel looked down to Qui-Gon for help. However, before the elder Jedi could reply, Leish spoke up. "Master Qui-Gon told me that he and Master Jareel were giving the padawans a demonstration on how to handle recalcitrant ambassadors when negotiations break down."

Yoda said nothing but merely looked at the two Jedi for a moment with his sleepy looking eyes. They looked away. At last, the little Jedi cracked his gimmer stick against the floor. "Get up you will!"

Jareel had forgotten he still had his friend pinned to the floor. At once he released Qui-Gon's arms and got to his feet. Qui-Gon was just behind him in getting up from the floor. Yoda came to stand in front of the two Jedi masters. He leaned on his gimmer stick and looked up at the two tall men. Then he noticed off to the side Leish stood with a smirk on his face. He was highly satisfied that Yoda had come along when he did.

"Stare why do you, hmm?" he said severely to the green humanoid. The smile evaporated from his face. "Training do you have to attend to? Or does Harld train himself?" Jareel tried not to smile at the sour look that suddenly came across Leish's face. Leish turned and hurried away.

"Disruptive you are. Told you I have, no place for humor on the training floor." He smacked his stick against the floor. "Explain you will." He looked at Jareel, suspecting he was the instigator.

"It was innocent fun Master Yoda. I…"

But the little master interrupted him. "Here to have fun you are not! Here to train your padawans you are."

"Yes Master Yoda."

His big green eyes studied the two faces. He judged that the two Jedi were penitent…or at least sorry they were caught. There had been enough disruption in the gym for one day. "Return to your training you will." He pointed up at the two with his stick. "No more fun there will be. Serious you must be." He turned to walk away. The two masters were surprised that there was no lecture, no punishment. But then Yoda said over his shoulder. "After training come talk with me you will in the meditation chamber."

"Yes Master Yoda," they echoed one another.

Jareel watched the little Jedi walk away then he turned and looked for Leish. He was busy instructing Harld on some fine point of defense. "Obstinate wampa," he mumbled. "Space pirate."

"Face it old friend. We were caught behaving like padawans instead of masters. That's no one's fault but our own," Qui-Gon sighed. He smiled a little. "If you want to play the game, you have to pay the price. And we are about to find the price for our little game." He began to walk away.

Jareel grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry old friend. I didn't mean to drag you down with me. It's enough when I get myself in trouble. I'm sorry I got you into trouble as well."

Qui-Gon looked at the big Jedi. His blue eyes were dark now. Qui-Gon smiled and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "I owe you an apology. If I hadn't teased you so hard this morning, this may not have happened. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you. We're in it together. Let's make the best of it. Come on. We do have training to do."

The two Jedi saw their padawans standing nearby. Expecting to find them amused at their masters' predicament, Qui-Gon was surprised to see the look of concern.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan. It's not the first time I've been in trouble with Master Yoda. He was my master, remember? If I was able to manipulate my way out of punishment then…well, I've learned much since I was a padawan."

Obi-Wan grinned and the two walked back over to finish their sparring match.

Qui-Gon was sitting on a bench putting his boots on after having cleaned himself up following the training session. He heard someone walking up behind him. "Are you ready Jareel?"

"I suppose," he muttered. "There's little choice isn't there?"

The elder Jedi stood and smiled. "It's not that bad. The worst thing that can happen is that Master Yoda could beat you about the knees with his stick. That wouldn't affect that hard head of yours."

His ploy to cheer up his friend worked. The blonde Jedi grinned. "Yes, he may cripple me, but I'll still have my brilliant mind."

Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled as he said, "And Leish has the nerve to say that you are not a humble man." He pounded the big man on the back and they turned to leave the dressing area.

"What do you suppose he has in mind for us?" Jareel wondered as the two Jedi walked down the corridor to the meditation chamber.

Qui-Gon laughed. "And how should I know? You're the one who's always in trouble with Master Yoda. You should be well familiar with his punishments by now."

"Aye," Jareel replied in a somber tone. "Did I go too far this time? I meant no harm. Perhaps Leish is right after all."

The elder Jedi came to a halt. He turned to face his friend squarely. "If you start talking like that I'm going to take you to the temple hospital. I know there must be something wrong with you." Then in a more serious tone he said, "I don't know. Maybe you did go too far. But I'm equally responsible. You may have initiated it, but I inflamed it. After all, I'm the one who came up with the explanation for the demonstration. It's too late to worry about it now. We'll take our punishment like masters now instead of padawans. Who knows…we may even be able to get Master Yoda to see our side of this. Come on you obstinate wampa."

The two finished the walk in silence. Qui-Gon stopped at the door to the meditation chamber and rapped sharply on the door.

"Enter," came the response. The elder Jedi opened the door and walked in. Jareel hesitated and then entered. Qui-Gon opened his mouth to greet Yoda but nothing came out. In his surprise, he stopped dead in his tracks and Jareel ran into him. The big bulk almost knocked Qui-Gon off his feet and Jareel reached to steady his friend.

"See Master Yoda," Leish said. "They are still at it."

"Silence," Yoda said. "An accident it was Leish."

"Pardon me my Master," Qui-Gon said. "Have we come at the wrong time…or the wrong place?"

"No. The right time and the right place this is."

"Ah…may I ask why Master Leish is here?"

"Come. Stand before me you three will," Yoda instructed. Then he was quiet as the Jedi masters took up positions before the oversized cushion on which he sat. For a moment, he studied the three faces in silence. At least he was pleased that they seemed calm rather than anxious. The miniature Jedi drew in a breath and began. "Discord there is among the three of you. No place is there for this in a Jedi. Work together we must. Behind us we must put our personal disagreements. A distraction this is."

"Master Yoda," Leish began. "It is the atmosphere in the training area that has been disrupted by…"

"Silence!" Yoda said sharply. "Leave I did not give you to speak. For now listen you will."

"Your pardon," Leish inclined his head.

"Think I do that the remedy for this discord is a common goal. If work together you do, focus you will on your objective. No time will there be to argue." He paused for a moment. "Coming up in three days is the mandatory academic performance test for padawans. Know you that once a year it is given. Missed it last year did all your padawans because of missions they were on. Required they will be to take it this year. While they are so occupied, on a mission I will send the three of you."

That statement caused a rush of emotions through the three Jedi. Jareel almost groaned aloud at the thought of having to be stuck with Leish. Leish had the same thought about Jareel. Qui-Gon knew he would be stuck between the other two Jedi. He usually was, as peacemaker.

"To the planet of Xanxadan you will go. Going on will be very sensitive negotiations. Many years have these two nations warred. Rebuffed have been all attempts at help from the outside. Preferred to fight they did. Agreed they finally have to a mediator. Dangerous it is however. Before even chosen has been a mediator, threats we have received on his life. Swear do even some government officials they will kill any Jedi who sets foot on their land. However, help have the two leaders asked for, so help we will give."

The small green master studied the solemn faces before him. "Serious this is. Sensitive this is. So no room for squabbling is there." He punctuated that statement with a crack of his gimmer stick to the floor. Then he pointed it at each of the Jedi masters. "Work together you must for the success of this. A challenge it will be. A good exercise it will be for the three of you to problem solve and work together. Tomorrow morning leave you will. Any questions are there?"

"Master Yoda, if I may," Leish began. "As you pointed out, this is a sensitive mission. Would it not be better to send a workable team…"

But Yoda interrupted him. "A workable team this is," he declared. "Jedi you are. Overcome your divisions you can if centered you are. Any further questions are there?" No one replied. It was obvious the decision had been made. "Good," the little Jedi said. "Inform your padawans you will about the test. Preparations you will make to leave. May the Force be with you."

The three Jedi bowed to the master and turned to leave. "Hmm…" Yoda hummed as they left. _A great risk you take Yoda. An important mission this is. But ordained by the Force this is._ _Strengths and weaknesses each possess. A capable master is each Jedi. Learn they will to work together to balance those strengths and weaknesses. Successful they will be…or dead they will be at each other's hands._ He left his worries about the three behind though as he closed his eyes and settled into the Force. That warm and comforting place that assured him he was doing the right thing.

Once outside the room, Leish quickly made his way down the corridor without a word. Qui-Gon stared at him as he walked away. He was thinking of the irony of such opposites as Leish and Jareel working together.

As soon as the green humanoid was out of hearing range Jareel said, "I did it. I did go too far. This is the worst punishment yet! Stuck with Leish! I'd just as soon Master Yoda assign me to go to Tatooine to clean out the bantha stalls."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think," Qui-Gon offered. "Leish is a capable knight."

"Yes," Jareel grudgingly agreed. "But don't you see old friend? Nothing I do is ever good enough for him. He finds fault even in my best work. How can I work with someone like that?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there as well remember? Now if it were just you and Leish…then I would be worried." He grinned and put his arm behind Jareel's back and gave a shove. "Let's go have some lunch before we lose the time."

Qui-Gon worked with Obi-Wan through the afternoon on some Force control exercises and meditation techniques. Even though the apprentice was most anxious to know what had happened with Master Yoda, he was hesitant to ask, especially since his master didn't bring it up. It was obvious to Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan was distracted. It showed in his exercises. He suspected the reason but knew the padawan would be even more distracted if he shared the punishment with him. So, he mildly rebuked Obi-Wan for not being focused and continued the lessons. The apprentice quickly understood no information was forthcoming and worked to keep his focus where it should be. And Qui-Gon was happy…at least he was trying, and trying hard.

Finally, at the end of their work for the day, Qui-Gon decided it was time to break the news. He settled himself in a chair and motioned Obi-Wan to a nearby seat. The apprentice seemed to sense his burning questions were about to be answered and hurried to sit.

"Padawan you recall you missed the academic performance test last year because of our mission to Gharina?"

"Yes master," his brown furrowed. This was not what he was expecting…or what he wanted to hear. The test was a grueling experience. Every area of knowledge was explored in detail. Not only subjects such as physics, history, math…but also things such as negotiation techniques, roles of the Jedi as ambassador. The operation of the Republic government and the philosophy of the Force were also covered. Although it was intended to be primarily an academic examination, because it drew padawans together at a known time and place…and while they were accessible at the temple, Force control exercises and some other more physical aspects of their training were covered as well. Every padawan dreaded it. Even those who felt well schooled and well trained…just because it was such an intense and demanding time. Obi-Wan had been happy to be away last year when it was given. But he also knew that meant he would not be allowed to miss it a second consecutive year. He sighed deeply. Had it already been a full year?

Qui-Gon smiled at the reaction. It had not exactly been his favorite exercise as an apprentice either. He patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'm sure you will do fine Padawan. But I assume you will spend the next three days in preparation. I am trusting you to anyway in my absence."

"Your absence," Obi-Wan replied in confusion.

His master took a deep breath. He still was having trouble believing the way this whole day had unfolded. If he hadn't laughed at Jareel about the arxy would any of the rest of the day happened the same way? Jareel was blaming himself…but Qui-Gon was beginning to see where the fault really lay. "Yes Obi-Wan, my absence. I know you have been most curious about what Master Yoda said to Jareel and me."

The apprentice's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He looked down. Qui-Gon chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone in the gym is equally curious. But you have the advantage…I'm going to tell you." Where to begin? "Master Yoda thinks that if Leish, Jareel and I had a common problem to work out that it would draw us together. He believes it would help us to see beyond our disagreements and refocus. As a result of this view, he is sending the three of us on a mission together."

Obi-Wan sat up straight. "What?" He couldn't believe that combination. What was Master Yoda thinking? And then he had another thought. "But…are Harld and Daven going?"

"No Padawan. They also missed the examination last year. The three of you will remain at the temple for the testing and we will be going to Xanxadan to negotiate a dispute."

The thought that he wasn't going to be left behind alone made him feel a little better. Now he was able to focus on his original thought. "Do you think that the three of you can work together Master?"

"Oh, I think so. I believe Master Yoda is right. If our focus was off ourselves, I believe we could work well together. I know I can work with Jareel. I can even work with Leish. I seem to be able to shut out his…attitude better than Jareel does. I think what this is really about is forcing the two of them to work together…and I am being sent along to make sure they don't do bodily damage to each other," the Jedi master grinned.

Obi-Wan smiled. He didn't doubt that was exactly what Yoda had in mind for his master. He did seem to be able to settle the two other Jedi down…without having to threaten like Master Yoda had to. Then he frowned. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know Obi-Wan. Master Yoda says this is a long-standing dispute that has defied any attempt to even help resolve it. I doubt it will be a quick mission. Don't worry, I'm sure Master Yoda will have plenty for you to do after you finish your exam. And," he raised a finger, "I'm sure we don't have to have that talk again about why a Jedi should not crave excitement…do we?"

"No master," Obi-Wan said quickly. He had to be more mindful of shielding his thoughts.

"Very well. Shall we have supper?"

At about the same time not very far away a similar meeting was going on between another master and padawan.

"Come here young one," Jareel called out to Daven. "Sit here. We must talk."

Daven thought his master's tone was much too serious…something must be wrong. He sat down near the big Jedi.

"Now don't look so grave. Things are not all that bad. Master Yoda has given me my punishment…and I must go serve it."

"But it's not all that bad?"

"Well…that is relative I suppose. You look so serious. It's not bad for you…just for me."

That sounded ominous. "How bad Master?"

Jareel leaned back in his chair. "I have been assigned to a mission with Qui-Gon…and Leish."

Daven's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Master Leish?"

"Yes," Jareel said quietly. "Leish. Master Yoda thinks if we worked together, it would help our…situation. So, he is sending the three of us to mediate a dispute. The warring people have never tried to stop the war and have refused all outside help to make peace. Now suddenly they want help…but I don't know why the sudden change. It sounds…tricky at best. These do not sound like sensible thinking leaders. Ha! That must be it!" The blonde Jedi slapped his hands together.

The unexpected reaction startled Daven. He jumped a little but then quickly got hold of himself. "What is it Master Jareel?"

"Now I understand why Master Yoda chose me. It is because these leaders are so fickle and irrational that I am being sent along! Of course. Leish will try to use his most academic attitude with them. He will try to analyze not only their dispute but also the many years of background…as well as the leaders themselves. The green one will try to bog this down with his precise reasoning and slow and cautious diplomacy. With their attitude, they will not go along with Leish and his logic. Master Yoda knows that my way of getting things done is quick and efficient. He wants me to make sure actions are truly being taken and Leish isn't talking them to death. That's it."

Daven said nothing. It seemed reasonable to him. Why else would Master Yoda send two such incompatible Jedi on a mission together? It must be as Master Jareel's suspected.

"And," the big man continued. "It will also be a help to Qui-Gon. He certainly is a capable negotiator on his own, but he is too…nice sometimes. I don't mean that as an insult mind you. However, he tries so hard to work with other people that sometimes he is slowed down by it. And that's what would happen if it were just he and Leish. Poor Qui-Gon would try so hard to work with the green one in his obsessive attention to detail that it would unnecessarily drag the mission out. That could cause these unreasonable leaders to lose patience. Yes…that's it." He paused and then chuckled. "Besides Leish is dry as dust. I'll be there to keep things lively for my old friend."

Jareel was quiet for a moment as this perspective on the mission caused him to see it in a new light. There was hope here. He was sure that there would be disagreements between him and Leish…but Yoda's confidence in his ability encouraged him. Then he drew his attention back to his apprentice.

"You will be staying at the temple while I am at Xanxadan." Daven's face gave away his feelings. "Now, it is necessary for you to stay behind young one. You must take the annual academic examination. We were away from the temple last year when it was given. So you must stay and take it this year. Master Yoda has decided."

Daven made no reply. If Master Yoda has decided…there was no room to argue. He sighed.

"I know the exam will be hard, but I know you will do well," Jareel pounded his padawan on the back. "I know what you are capable of and I have confidence in you. Obi-Wan will be here as well. I did not know until today that he missed the exam last year as well. I thought that might get a smile out of you. You and Obi-Wan have fun…after the exam," Jareel wagged a finger at Daven. "But not too much. See what happened to me!" He laughed gruffly. "Oh, one other thing. Harld will be here also. He missed the exam as well. You and Obi-Wan try to see that he has some fun while Leish is away."

Meanwhile Leish stood before his padawan Harld. His eyes were dark and his hands clasped behind his back. "Harld, as I am sure you recall, we were on mission at this time last year." Then he paused. "You do remember don't you?"

The apprentice looked at the ceiling as if the answer were written there for him. "Yes Master. We were on Gallium V as the Republic's representatives for the coronation of their new monarch."

"Very good. Do you recall the monarch's name?"

Harld's face creased into a mask of confusion as he dove into the recesses of his memory to find the name. If he failed to surface with the correct answer, he knew that Master Leish would send him to the official records of the mission…not just to find the name, but to study the entire record since he had obviously not absorbed the importance of the mission.

"Emperor Serte XII." He tried to keep the note of uncertainty out of his voice.

"I'm proud of you Harld. You have developed well as my apprentice. You do understand why I push you so much, don't you?"

"Yes Master Leish. You want me to be able to reach my full potential," Harld smiled. It's true Leish was a hard master. It had taken years, but the padawan finally understood that Leish really did want him to be the best he could possibly be. Because of that, he endured not only the demanding lessons of his master, but also the torment of the other padawans who endlessly harassed him about his tough and unforgiving master. Harld used to try to defend Leish against such attacks, but his master helped him to see that he need not defend him.

Leish was summarily unconcerned about what anyone at the temple…including the council thought of him. He went about his missions with a certainty that he was doing the right thing because he always considered every side of every situation and analyzed them carefully under the guidance of the Force. How could he go wrong with that approach? Harld saw the logic of the argument and tried his best to duplicate his master's approach. Even though he always did his best however, it always seemed Leish could find something he could have done just a little differently that could have led to a slightly better outcome. He no longer looked at this as comments on his shortcomings, but as lessons to be learned, just as Leish taught him to use a saber.

"Do you happen to recall what event takes place at the temple each year at this same time?"

There were many such annual events. A list occurred to him and since Master Leish didn't narrow his question, Harld knew that he was expected to recite the list.

"There is the memorial for Master Qu'tel tonight. Tomorrow is the annual meeting for deciding which masters will be assigned to testing potential initiates for the next year. The following day is celebration day for the dedication of the temple here on Coruscant. Then there is the annual padawan academic achievement examination…"

Leish interrupted him. "Yes…exactly. And did you take the exam last year?"

"No Master."

"So, it is expected that you will not miss it this year, correct?"

"Yes Master."

Leish walked back and forth before his padawan a couple of times. "I will be off planet for some time. I'm uncertain just now how long it will be. However, I expect you to prepare yourself for the exam. You will do well my padawan." Harld warmed at the rare compliment from his master. "Afterwards, you will be working with Master Tilor until I return."

"May I ask where you will be going Master?"

"Yes, you may. Master Yoda in his wisdom has assigned me to accompany Masters Qui-Gon Jinn and Jareel Noraan to Xanxadan for mediation purposes."

Harld's face crinkled in confusion. His master and Master Jareel? Wasn't that asking for problems?

Leish smiled slightly. "I too was puzzled in the beginning at this assignment. However, as I have considered it, I do see why Master Yoda has chosen me to go along. He is quite clever you know. This is a very important and risky mission. Much too important to be left to those two jokesters. On their own, they would sabotage the talks with their impertinent attitudes. I have been chosen to accompany them to make sure that those two are about their task properly instead of larking about."

Leish put his head down and paced again. "I suppose Master Jareel is a capable knight. He does carry out his missions to completion and satisfactory resolution usually. Master Qui-Gon is an able negotiator. A superior knight…except when he is around Jareel. Something in that pairing is…not right. Yet, they must work together. So, I am the stabilizing factor. It will be to their good. They must learn to work together without this," he waved his hand, "this…ruffian attitude of theirs. Therefore, Harld, we both must endure for the good of the order."

"Yes Master."

Leish smiled and put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "You honor me with your attitude."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were enjoying their evening meal while the Jedi master lightly quizzed his student in preparation for the upcoming exam. He was confident in Obi-Wan's ability. He also realized that if the apprentice were not ready for the exam right now, there was no way he would be in three short days. However, he knew that Obi-Wan saw this as his master's interest in him. That was Qui-Gon's main reason for doing it. And, it helped to keep his focus from wandering back to the upcoming mission. The negotiations themselves sounded challenging enough…throw in the relationship between Leish and Jareel and it promised to be one of the bigger challenges he had faced.

"Very good Padawan. Now summarize for me the basis for having a twelve member council to oversee the Jedi."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth in preparation to begin the recitation. However, he was interrupted. "Dirty space dog! Don't you ever give the young one a break? He'll get enough of that in three days. Besides, you're going to be separated for some time. You two ought to be having a little fun tonight. Right Daven?"

"Yes Master." The padawan's dark eyes gleamed. There was little doubt in anyone's mind that Jareel intended for he and his apprentice to have some enjoyment this night.

"The last time I decided to have fun, old friend, it led to this mission that will have Obi-Wan and I separated…or have you forgotten?"

"Ah…yes," Jareel grinned sheepishly. "Well, I have learned my lesson already. Daven and I are simply going to do some sky sailing tonight. I think it's time he had the freedom to find out just how good a pilot he is."

But Qui-Gon was suspicious. "Just where do you intend to give him this freedom?" he looked sidelong at his big friend.

"Don't worry," Jareel waved his hand. "I have permission. We are going far away from the controlled airspace. I've already checked it with traffic control. No worries."

"All right," the elder Jedi replied a little uncertainly.

"Besides, I need the relaxation. You know, you are lucky I'm going to be along on this mission." The big Jedi slapped his friend's shoulder.

"Oh I am? How does that make me lucky?"

The hulk started to explain his view of his role in the mission but as soon as he started to speak, he stopped. Leish was heading toward their table. Jareel knew whatever he said would be attacked by the green humanoid so he kept his peace. Qui-Gon followed his gaze.

"Good evening," Leish said with uncharacteristic warmth. "It is good to see you two. I am looking forward to serving with you both on Xanxadan."

"As I am with you," Jareel inclined his head. "I'm sure it will be a most productive mission…and an educational one."

"More than you know Master Jareel." Leish turned and walked away.

The transport made the jump to light speed. Coruscant was only a memory now. Qui-Gon looked over the instrument panel as he said, "Everything looks in the green."

"Aye," Jareel agreed from the copilot's chair. "No parameters in the red zone."

Satisfied that the ship was operating properly, they removed their restraints and leaned back in their padded acceleration chairs. Behind them Leish left his seat restraint fastened and didn't move. He was satisfied with himself. So confident was he that he was Yoda's specially chosen knight to save this mission from failure that he was even willing to surrender the pilot and copilot chairs without argument. He had nothing to prove. Yoda's confidence in him spoke all that needed to be said.

"Well," Qui-Gon began. "I suppose we have enough reading material here to keep us occupied for the trip. Plenty of history of the war on Xanxadan. Background on the two nations. Each of us has a viewer and a data tablet…so there's no problem with sharing resources." At least the Jedi master hoped so. There was no real reason for a disagreement between the two yet. However, knowing them both as he did, Qui-Gon figured they would probably want access to the same data files at the same time…and then the argument would start. He waited to see who was going to comment…and what would be said.

Knowing that Leish would want to study all that material in great detail, Jareel decided to allow him the chance to do just that. He could scan it later when he wouldn't have to fight the green Jedi over data tapes and holo vids. No need to know too much about the dispute or he would run the risk of falling into the same trap that Leish was setting for himself…trying to analyze the entire history of the planet and the people before deciding on a negotiation strategy. An overview would be better.

"Yes, well you two go ahead and get started on that. I have a couple of things to do and I'll catch up to it later." Jareel stood and walked toward the back of the cruiser.

Leish watched him go by with a look almost of disgust. _An important mission and he doesn't bother to review the data on it. It is good that Master Yoda chose me. One of us has to be up to date. I wonder where he's off to anyway…to plant something in Qui-Gon's bed no doubt._

Qui-Gon noted the sour expression on Leish's face. He drew in a deep breath. This was going to be a long mission. May as well try to get it off on a positive note. "Well Leish, what area of the history do you want to have a look at first?" He looked down at the container of data tapes in his lap. "May as well start at the beginning, eh?" He pulled out the first one and passed it to the Jedi.

"Thank you Qui-Gon. Yes…the beginning, logically, would be the best place to start. But that doesn't give you a logical place to begin your study does it?"

"That's all right. I think I can manage to keep events in chronological order anyway," Qui-Gon grinned at his joke but the green being saw no humor and kept his somber expression. The elder Jedi turned away from him and looked back at the tapes.

Jareel slipped into Qui-Gon's cabin. It was the perfect time to have a look around while his friend was occupied. The big man surveyed the situation trying to decide what would be the best joke to pull on Qui-Gon. He needed something fresh and different. They had not been on missions together often. This was a special occasion. He couldn't let it go by without giving his friend a hard time. But perhaps a big joke was not the answer. A brilliant trick at the beginning of the trip would make anything else anticlimactic.

Maybe he could have more fun if he had a plan that would encompass the entire trip. Yes…that would be better. And the perfect idea came to him. He would move things around Qui-Gon's cabin. In the cockpit, he could hide Qui-Gon's viewer. Perhaps rearrange the galley. All designed to confuse his friend…make him think he was getting absent minded. He must be restrained. If he did too much at once Qui-Gon would certainly see through him. It must be subtle enough for the elder Jedi to think he was losing or misplacing things…not that they were being hidden from him. A smile came to his face. Yes…that was the thing to do.

The elder Jedi had not unpacked his travel bag yet. Jareel opened it and pawed through the meager supplies Qui-Gon had brought with him. Ah…he had brought along his favorite cup! Too easy. Jareel laid it on the bed and tried to arrange the bag as it had been. He tucked the cup under his robe and crossed to the door. He sensed nothing. The door slid to the side and he peeked out. No one visible. The big Jedi hurried to his cabin and carefully stored the cup in his bag. He knew how much it meant to his friend and he certainly didn't want to break it. Satisfied with himself, he went to the galley to get a snack.

Qui-Gon had been sitting in silence reading when it suddenly occurred to him what Jareel had said before he left. He had a couple of things to do. What could he possibly have to do on a ship in hyperspace on the way to an important mission? He should be reviewing this material. He suddenly got a bad feeling. The prankster was up to something. He rose from his seat and began walking toward the rear of the ship. Leish ignored him.

The first thing Qui-Gon did was go to his cabin. He looked around before he entered. Everything seemed all right…seemed. He walked in…nothing happened. It was as he had left it. When he had boarded the Jedi master had put his bag on the bed and left. And all was just as he remembered. Perhaps he was being paranoid. He was being overly vigilant because of his traveling companions. That must be the problem. He sighed and turned to go.

So…where was Jareel? His next guess was…not the big Jedi's cabin, but the galley. As he neared it, his guess was confirmed by the sounds emanating from there. He poked his head in and the blonde man was putting the finishing touches on a very large sandwich.

"I should have known you'd be here," Qui-Gon quipped. "Only one thing could keep you away from the important task of reviewing for our mission…food."

"I'm hurt," Jareel replied…with a good imitation of a hurt look. "I'm a growing boy. I need my nourishment to be able to carry out my duties. What good would it be for me to know all about Xanxadan if I faint from hunger when I step off the ship?"

The elder Jedi chuckled. "Jareel, I think the last thing you have to worry about is fainting from hunger." He walked over and sat down at the table with his friend.

"So…you and Leish getting along?" he asked around a big bite. "Obstinate wampa," he muttered as he thought of his antagonist.

"Oh sure. He's happy with his studying. You know Leish. So, I'm just leaving him alone."

"Aye, that's best. I think he's happiest when he's alone with his books and data."

"But you are going to look over this material aren't you?" Qui-Gon asked in a solemn tone.

"Of course," Jareel waved his hand. "We have time. I just thought I'd let Leish have his chance to study and restudy and reread. Then I can get an overview of the situation. Don't you worry. I won't let you down."

"I just don't want you to let yourself down."

Later after Jareel had finished his snack, he made his way back to the cockpit. Then he made a big deal out of fishing through the data tapes, reading the labels aloud. "Ah…summary of the warring years. Perfect."

"Master Jareel, don't you think it would be better if you read the history of the war first and then reviewed the summary? An overview is only helpful if you know all the details. That way you aren't confused by anything that is too quickly abridged," Leish looked quite happy with himself.

"Well, we all have our own way of looking at these things Leish. Your way works for you…but I don't think it's called for in every circumstance…"

"Perhaps not," the green master interrupted. "But certain in a conflict with such a long and bloody history it certainly seems appropriate to know the details instead of the high points."

"But I'd rather know the high points than to arrive with only a half knowledge because I attempted to study tens of years of history in a small number of days. Perhaps you may learn something from that."

Leish started to inform his stubborn co-negotiator that the reason Yoda had picked him for the mission was to teach Jareel the value of careful attention and detailed study. However, he decided it would be a lost cause. It would sidetrack the discussion away from the real point. He simply sighed and turned back to his study.

The blonde Jedi tried to seem busy getting ready to begin his review. He was watching the green Jedi out of the corner of his eye. When he was certain Leish was paying no attention to him, he slipped Qui-Gon's viewer under the pilot's chair…with the corner sticking out a little. If it showed a little, it wouldn't seem so much like it was hidden purposely. Maybe his friend would think it had fallen to the floor and he had accidentally kicked it under the chair. Smiling to himself the blonde hulk settled down to begin reading.

In a few minutes, Qui-Gon returned to the cockpit carrying a steaming cup. It was a disposable cup Jareel noted and tried not to grin. The Jedi master sat down in the pilot's chair. The blonde man looked up. "Tea?" Qui-Gon nodded. "Ah," Jareel said. He waited a minute. "I thought you didn't like those disposable cups."

"I don't. It was my intention to bring my cup. It tastes better that way. And it also negates the need to figure out what to do with the disposables. I suppose I merely forgot. Must have been preoccupied."

"Hmm," was Jareel's only response.

The elder Jedi parked his cup in a safe place and reached for his viewer. It was not where he had remembered leaving it. He looked on one side and then the other. Qui-Gon reached for the container of data tapes and moved it to the side. Jareel was watching his every move.

"Something wrong?"

"I've mislaid my viewer."

"Here, I'll help you look for it."

"No, no. I don't want to disturb you. I can find it. Must be nearby. I know I didn't take it with me."

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Leish glared at Jareel. He wasn't sure if Jareel was behind the missing viewer or if he were deliberately talking a lot to disturb his study…or what exactly the blonde Jedi was up to…but Leish knew he was up to something.

"No. There isn't a problem," Qui-Gon replied. "Don't let me disturb either of you." He shot Jareel a look that clearly said…leave Leish alone. The big man shrugged his shoulders and resumed his reading.

Qui-Gon began looking in earnest now. Jareel put his hand over his mouth and tried to seem absorbed in his review. He wondered how long it would take. At last, the Jedi master got down on his hands and knees. That's when he saw the edge protruding from under his seat. "Finally," he mumbled. "Guess I dropped it." He retrieved it and sat down. Reaching for his cup the Jedi grumbled. Now his tea was cold.

It was all the blonde man could do to keep from laughing aloud. The cold tea was extra…he hadn't planned on it. Now he would really study…for awhile. Then he'd take a break to stretch his legs…and decide Qui-Gon's next torture.

Because he knew this mission was important and he wouldn't shirk his duties even for a laugh, Jareel did settle down and read in sincerity for awhile. Yes, he was glad he chosen the summary. He saw no need to know small details of the history of the conflict. The only thing from the past that was important was what started the conflict. From there one could jump directly to the present and deal with the current state of affairs and current leaders. Why should he know that Velum Pree was the governor under whom Haal Grecc served as general? He shrugged his shoulders. That's when he realized they were a little stiff. He had been at this awhile.

The hulking man stood and stretched long…and loud. Qui-Gon easily shut the groan out. However, Leish stared at Jareel. It wasn't a matter to him of closing out a distraction. If Jareel were a more considerate person, he would not do such things in the first place. And it would not be necessary to have to shut them out. The only thing that held the green master from lecturing the blonde Jedi on manners and consideration was the fact that he wanted to get back to his review. There was a great deal of material and he wanted to make sure he got to all of it before planetfall. He merely glared for a moment and went back to his reading.

The look was lost on Jareel however. He never even looked at Leish. Never even thought about him. His mind was on other, more important things. Like how to drive Qui-Gon mad. A glance at his chrono gave him an idea. This joke would not be one of his subtle ones. However, he knew his friend would be looking for one of Jareel's pranks…and if he didn't do something obvious then Qui-Gon would begin looking for the less obvious. Then he would figure out what Jareel was up to. Yes…he'd better play a joke on him soon or Qui-Gon would be suspicious. He turned and headed out of the cockpit.

Quickly the big Jedi made his way to the galley. He went straight to the storage bin where all the food containers were. It was located above the sink. As fast as he could, Jareel removed many of the containers and began rearranging them. He set them on one another…tipped forward and at the front edge of the shelves. By the time he got them all stacked, it was a very unstable pile…which was his intention. He closed the door and smacked it hard once. He could hear the pile collapse against the cabinet door. Jareel grinned and walked out.

On his way down the corridor, the blonde Jedi passed Leish. He said nothing because he didn't wish to be sidetracked in an argument. He merely nodded and went on. Jareel entered the cockpit and sat down. He picked up his viewer. "It must be about lunch time. My stomach says so anyway. You're the best cook among the three of us. How about a meal?"

"Oh, Leish volunteered. I said I'd get supper for us," Qui-Gon replied without looking up.

Jareel's eyes widened as he said, "What?" But before Qui-Gon could repeat himself, the two Jedi heard a racket followed by the loud clear voice of Master Leish, "JAREEL!"

Qui-Gon looked at his friend who was sliding down in his seat. "Quick! Where can I hide on a small transport?"

Leish stood for a moment and closed his eyes. He could not let Jareel get to him. He quickly put away his anger and began to prepare their meal. The green Jedi looked at the clutter on the floor and shook his head. Jareel was so…immature even in his approach to humor. After all, how much intelligence or planning went into such a simple, actually inane joke? It takes one of much cleverness with attention to detail to pull off a truly ingenious hoax. That brought a smile to Leish's face. He remembered when he was a padawan and the exceptionally humorous prank he had played on the entire temple. During his studies of electronics, he had become interested in the electrical systems of the temple. So, he had engaged the maintenance personnel in conversation. Even though it was simple in operation, the thought put into the design of the system that powered the lights, lifts, doors, computers…all things electrical, was fascinating to the young green boy. There was a symmetry and orderliness to it that appealed to his structured mind.

And…he also began to see another side to it. Because it was so well organized, it would be easy to sabotage an entire subsystem with very little effort. The doors, for example. So, in the middle of the night young Leish managed to gain entry to the electrical control room, made a few simple entries to the computer controls and slipped back out. The next day he was up early despite the interrupted sleep. The padawan had to see the results of his ingenuity. When someone activated the door to the dining hall, the door to the training room would open. Pressing the button to open the door to the training room made the door to the infirmary open. No one knew what door would open when a panel was activated…except Leish. It was the greatest exercise in self-control he had ever experienced to keep his reaction from showing…even with the arduous regimen his master put him through.

Chaos reigned throughout the temple that morning until the electrical control men could figure out where the changes had been made and restore the system. That took some time. Leish had planned it that way. He chose something that would not be easily found. Now _that_ was the way to carry out a joke! With brilliance and great organization! It was a legend that was still talked about in the temple. The green humanoid couldn't suppress the smile that broke across his face at the memory. Too bad no one knew who really carried that out. Perhaps one day…a day when he would no longer train padawans. When he no longer had to worry quite so much about his reputation. When he was old and respected on the merits of all he had accomplished…then maybe, maybe he could share the truth with a close friend. He chuckled to himself as he began to prepare lunch.

Lunch was actually very quiet. Leish said nothing to Jareel. He told himself he should focus on the mission…and on the reason he had been specially chosen to go. All Jareel did with that prank was reinforce in the green Jedi's mind that Yoda had specifically picked him to act as a moderating influence. That thought made Leish remember that he was an example and he must control himself. It would be enough for Jareel to witness his prowess in action once the negotiations started. That's when the big man would be humbled…and Leish was willing to wait for that moment.

For his part, Jareel was going to apologize but Leish held his hands up and shook his head. He said nothing and wanted Jareel to say nothing to him. Now that he had control of himself, he did not want the blonde Jedi to say anything that may antagonize him. So Jareel had sat down and began to eat sheepishly.

And Qui-Gon…well, he wasn't sure what to make of the situation. There was one good thing about it. An argument had not ensued. And because it was quiet, he was loath to address the incident. The three Jedi sat in relative silence, only speaking to ask something to be passed.

When Leish had finished, he stood and left without a word. He decided it was understood since he had prepared lunch one of the other two would clean up. And he had made his suggestion about whom that someone should be by leaving the scattered food containers lying in the floor where they had fallen.

Jareel sighed and knelt down to begin the clean up. Qui-Gon came over to help.

"Thanks but that's not necessary. It's my mess, I'll pick it up."

"Jareel," Qui-Gon began quietly. "Of all the people to play a trick on…" his voice died off.

"But I didn't intend for it to be him," Jareel defended. "Why do you think I was asking you to make lunch? Obstinate wampa."

Qui-Gon smiled a lopsided smile. "Then at least be more careful old friend. This is a small ship and one third of us is hostile to your pranks. If you don't plan them more carefully, one third of the time they are going to happen to Leish."

Jareel's pale blue eyes turned dark at that thought. "And if I only played one joke a day…that would still be…"

"Enough for Leish to complain to Master Yoda. A warning my friend. Unless you want to go on another mission with Leish, you'd better learn something on this one."

"Aye!"

Most of the remaining day was relatively quiet. Jareel was too subdued to plan anything else…for the moment. The only disturbances to their continued review of the Xanxadan situation were when Qui-Gon couldn't find his data tablet and then he couldn't remember where he set a cup of tea down when he went to the head.

As the three were deeply absorbed in their study, it seemed to begin to get warm. Qui-Gon swiped at his forehead and was surprised to find beads of perspiration. "Does it seem hot in here to anyone else?"

"Aye," Jareel agreed quickly.

"Yes," Leish seemed to consider the question thoughtfully. "It does seem to be warmer than earlier."

The elder Jedi looked at the environmental controls. The actual temperature was several degrees above what the thermostat was set for. "Hmm…something must be wrong with the ventilation system." He sat forward and looked closer at the controls. "The air pressure is a little high…and the air flow is down."

"Something blocking one of the ducts?" Jareel guessed.

"Seems so," Qui-Gon replied. "Can narrow it to a section of the ship, but not the exact duct," he said as he studied the panel. "I'll have a look."

"We'll help," Leish declared. "If it's going to take a search to find the problem, it will go faster this way." He rose and followed Qui-Gon down the corridor.

The Jedi master stopped in the corridor and looked at the vents. "I suppose there's no choice but to just start looking in each one." He shrugged and went to the nearest one to look through the louvers. Jareel and Leish fanned out to begin their searches.

As Qui-Gon looked into the duct, he considered how the search should proceed. All he could see was a short run of the duct until it met up with the main one that ran the length of the corridor. Maybe if they just did a visual search of what was available to them…and then if necessary, one of them would have to crawl into a duct to get to the main one. He sighed. This could take awhile. Nothing immediately visible in this duct. He moved to another. Nothing. He stepped into Jareel's cabin and looked into the duct. "I've found it!" he called out.

At once the other two Jedi came rushing into the cabin. Qui-Gon pointed. "There's something there just where this duct meets the main one. Could be a filter. I'll get it out." He battled the cover for a moment before it finally released. The Jedi pulled himself up into the duct. It was small, but he was able to pull himself along…but only a couple of meters. Then Qui-Gon was suddenly aware of a strange feeling coming over him. He felt a cold shiver along his back and a sudden urge to flee the duct. The master tried to reach out to see if that was a danger he was sensing. But it wasn't. There was something different about it.

Then unbidden a memory flashed into his mind. A memory of a hideous dark face with blood dripping from its fangs. It was familiar. When had he seen that before? Qui-Gon realized he was trembling and sweating. He was confused…and trying to bite back the unease that was rising in him. He remembered…Ruka. When he had been the Klastarian's prisoner…under the influence of his hallucinogenic drug. That was one of the images he had seen…that horrible creature. And it happened while he was hiding in the back of a small closet. A small closet…that seemed to be closing in around him as the hideous face hovered closer and closer. The image was back in all its fury…and seeming reality. Qui-Gon closed his eyes. He forced himself to take a deep breath…but all he could see was the fangs and the blood…coming closer and closer…

"Are you all right?" Jareel called out and Qui-Gon almost yelped in surprise. He looked around. He wasn't in the closet. He wasn't. He was here on the ship…in the duct. The very small duct. By now, he was drenched in sweat. He had to get out of here. He had to.

"What's the matter Qui-Gon?" Leish called. "Are you too big to fit? I'm the smallest of us three. Let me have a try."

The elder Jedi needed no further urging. Quickly he pushed himself out. Jareel grasped his boots and pulled. He reached up to help his friend out of the duct. Suddenly his face became solemn. "Are you all right? You're trembling…and sweat pouring off you."

"I'm fine. It's just warm in there that's all," he prevaricated. That didn't answer why he was shaking, but he didn't care…and hoped Jareel wouldn't ask any more questions.

The big Jedi sensed something was wrong…but also that Qui-Gon wasn't ready to talk about it. And he knew trying to force the issue would only make him withdraw more. So, he left it for the moment…but kept on eye on his friend.

Meanwhile Qui-Gon was trying to sort out what had happened to him in the duct. He remembered only too well how real all those hallucinations had seemed to him…even after he was no longer subject to the drug. It had taken him some time and much help to recover from that. It was hard to separate visions from reality. And being under the influence of the hallucinogen had stolen his ability to connect with the Force. So, he'd had no resource to call on to help him with his fear of the horrible images. That's why they had terrified him so much at the time.

That whole episode had come back on him in the duct. He had forgotten where he was. For a moment, he was stuck in the small closet again…with the horrid creature coming after him. And it had seemed so very real. It must have been the tight confines of the duct that brought it back…like the small closet.

He turned away as he considered this. _I thought I was over all that. How long has it been now? Yet, it came back so quickly…and so very real! Another residual effect of Ruka! Damn! I can't allow that to continue its hold on me. It could interfere with the performance of my duties. I suppose I'd better talk to Mi'al about it when I get back to the temple. I need to. He helped me so much before. I have to get over this._

Then his musings were interrupted. Leish was exiting the duct. He held up the offending object. "You were right. It was a filter. I'm not sure how it came loose, but if you'll get another one I'll replace it."

Jareel looked at his friend who still seemed lost in thought. "I'll get it." He turned to go. Qui-Gon took the opportunity to leave before this gathering broke up. The big Jedi might corner him then. He retreated to his reading.

A couple minutes later the other two masters came back in. "Replaced and secured," Leish announced. Qui-Gon studied the environmental controls for a moment. "Seems that was the problem. Everything's operating properly. Good job Leish."

"Thank you Qui-Gon. Guess there are some advantages in being smaller. Just couldn't fit in there could you?"

"Hmm," was the only response as the Jedi tried to seem absorbed in what was before him when actually his mind was still in the duct…and the closet.

Jareel studied Qui-Gon for a moment but said nothing. His friend could feel the pale blue eyes staring at him. He was grateful when the big blonde man said nothing.

After their evening meal, Jareel and Qui-Gon considered their workday finished and looked forward to some relaxing pursuit. Leish however, doggedly pursued his perusal of the data. The elder Jedi shook his head and returned to his cabin. He had not yet unpacked anything from his travel bag yet. There was a book in there he intended to start, so he opened the bag and dug to the bottom for it. His hand encountered something cool and solid. He wrapped his big hand around the object and pulled it from the bag. It was his cup! He looked at it in disbelief. He was certain he had searched carefully for it earlier. He was certain. Yet, here it was. He shook his head…must have been preoccupied. But now he could have a good cup of tea…and with his book. He exited his cabin and went to the galley.

"What's this? You playing games with me?" Jareel said as they passed in the corridor?"

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked in confusion.

"You said you didn't bring your cup." He pointed to the object in question.

"No. I said I had intended to but I couldn't find it so I thought I had forgotten to bring it."

"Oh…so you found it. Kind of hard to lose it in a small bag, isn't it?" the blonde Jedi grinned.

"I guess I just over looked it."

"Sounds to me like you're just getting old. Didn't you lose a cup of tea earlier? And now losing your cup in a little travel bag?" Jareel shook his head, his long silvery blonde hair flipping with the movement. "Tsk, tsk. Too bad. Well, just remember, I still will be available to complete Obi-Wan's training for you." He walked away with a big grin and a congratulations to himself. Qui-Gon just stared after him for a moment and shook his head.

The alarm chime sounded. Qui-Gon stretched and then reached to silence it. He reached to the foot of the bed where he had left his bathrobe. It wasn't there_. Must have knocked it to the floor in my sleep. _He got up and looked near the foot of the bed and on the floor. It wasn't there. Well, he would look for it…but first he wanted his shoes. His feet were cold. But when he turned around for them…they weren't by the bed where he'd taken them off. He looked around the room. There on a chair across the room was his robe draped…and his shoes next to the chair. The Jedi master ran his fingertips through the brown and grey strands of his beard. He could have sworn he'd followed his usual habit of putting the robe at the foot of the bed and his shoes next to the bed. Oh well…he decided that the change in routine of embarking on a mission must have caused him to do that without thinking. He shrugged and put the robe and shoes on.

Qui-Gon grabbed a towel and headed for the refresher. In the corridor, he passed Jareel who was coming from the fresher.

"Good morning," the blonde Jedi called cheerfully.

"Morning," Qui-Gon replied, not awake enough yet to be very cheerful.

"Bad night?"

"No. Bad morning."

Jareel continued on his way, a big grin on his face.

Jareel was getting breakfast together…quite loudly. As he worked, he bellowed out a folksong that he had learned on a visit to his home planet. He didn't have an unpleasant voice…just a loud one. Too loud for Master Leish. The green Jedi peeked around the door of the galley scowling at the big blonde hulk. That's when he noticed Jareel setting plates on the small table.

At the place where Leish had sat the day before, Jareel sat a steaming plate and sang, "One for Leish." At his place he sang, "One for me." Then he turned for the last plate and his voice got very quiet, "And one especially for Qui-Gon." The big man set the plate down and studied it for a moment. He took a fork and carefully rearranged the food.

Leish stared in interest. Obviously, Jareel had a surprise for Qui-Gon. He had been too fussy with his plate. The Jedi must learn his lesson. Leish entered. "Good morning Master Jareel," he said with uncharacteristic kindness. That was not lost on the big blonde man.

"Good morning Leish," he replied as he studied the green humanoid. Why was he being so nice? Perhaps he was just nice when he was fresh out of bed from a good rest. The hulk shrugged his big shoulders and continued getting things prepared.

Leish was ready. As soon as Jareel turned his back, he quickly switched Qui-Gon's plate with the blonde Jedi's. He smirked to himself. _Now we'll see who is so clever._ "I'll go get Master Qui-Gon."

"All right," Jareel turned back the table and set a large container of juice in the middle. Something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was…but he knew something was wrong. He studied the table intently. The plates. He had been careful so he would know which was which. Leish! It had to be. He was the only other one around. But how could he have known? Later…think about that later. Quickly he switched his plate and Qui-Gon's.

As he was putting flatware on the table, the other two Jedi masters came in talking. They sat down and looked at the fare that Jareel had so carefully prepared.

"This looks great Jareel," Qui-Gon said. "Only you shouldn't have made so much for me. I'm not very hungry this morning."

"Hmm," Leish said as he looked between the plates. "He does seem to have given you the biggest portion. That must be a mistake. That's probably Jareel's plate." In his confidence that he had carried out his plan to perfection, Leish said, "I didn't have my meal last night. I'm quite hungry. If you'd like my smaller serving, I'll gladly take yours."

"That's fine with me," Qui-Gon replied. "I'd hate to see all this go to waste. If you'd like it…." He handed his plate to the green humanoid as Jareel looked on in horror.

"No! You can't do that. I mean…" the big man stuttered. "That is. Well, I prepared each serving individually with each person's taste in mind," he said quickly as he watched the plate exchange.

_What's the matter Jareel? Think your plan has gone awry? That's what makes this even more funny. But just wait until you taste yours._ Leish had a small grin on his face.

Qui-Gon and Leish seemed oblivious to the look on Jareel's face. He suddenly had no appetite. In fact, his churning stomach threatened to bring back up the juice he'd drank as he cooked. Visions of an angry Yoda danced in his head.

Leish took a big bite of the wonderful looking omelet that Jareel had so carefully doctored. He chewed a few times and then his eyes grew wide. He yelped and grabbed his glass of juice, which he emptied in one swallow. That helped little however and he reached for the pitcher, which he upended.

In the meantime the big Jedi leaped to his feet and rushed down the hallway to the sanitation unit. As Leish was pouring juice down his blistered throat, Jareel was emptying his juice.

The big Jedi went straight to his cabin as soon as his stomach settled. He would not come out under coaxing or threats. Even when Leish tried to talk him out, Jareel was certain it was only so he could berate him and threaten him with a report to Yoda.

At first, Leish had been furious. But when he had time to think about it, he realized he had contributed to his misfortune by playing with the plates. If he had stayed out of the whole incident that never would have happened to him he reminded himself. But he also reminded himself that if Jareel hadn't had a prank in mind in the first place, none of this would have happened. However, he couldn't dismiss his own role in the whole event. So, Leish decided the logical thing was to let it go. Since he bore part of the blame, he was willing to forget the painful results.

Jareel didn't believe that for a moment however. He had been on the receiving end of a lot of Leish's annoyance in the past and had seen little…none…of his forgiving side. He was convinced there was no such part to Leish. So, the other two masters could do little more than leave him to himself.

And that's what they did. The two spent the morning with their data tapes and began talking negotiation strategy.

"Little help we're going to be," Qui-Gon smiled. "We can't even get Jareel out of his cabin. How are we going to stop a war?"

"Hmph," Leish snorted. "I tried to be civil and I get snubbed. But that's irrelevant. Now…about Xanxadan…."

_He's back to his old self._ Qui-Gon shook his head.

Jareel spent the morning in meditation…and in trying to decide how he would explain this to Master Yoda.

With the big Jedi shut up in his cabin, it had been a quiet day. As studious as Leish was, he said little unless he asked for some information or commented on something he had read. Qui-Gon was beginning to get worried about his friend. He had not seen him that upset in a long time…and not over something like this. But…Jareel had said himself he had gone too far with his jokes, which resulted in being sent on this mission. So, he must think he is in even more trouble. Poor Jareel must have visions of repeated missions with Leish. Missions until he no longer had the will to play a prank.

Then the elder Jedi was certain he had heard a noise. It was coming from the corridor. He got up and quietly went to see if his friend had finally decided to show himself. As he passed the cabin, the door was open…but Jareel was not there. He continued and heard sound from the galley. There was his big friend. Tiptoeing around the kitchen, trying to get something to eat. Qui-Gon knew he must be starved. He had missed breakfast and lunch.

"Did you decide it was safe to come out?" Qui-Gon said quietly…but Jareel jumped anyway.

"Don't do that dirty space dog," he hissed in a low voice. "You scared me half to death."

"I can't sneak up on you when I try. I wasn't trying. You must be upset."

"And how am I supposed to be? Leish must still be on fire…but not with spices now." Jareel dropped into a chair. "Oh, what am I going to do? That was one prank he'll _never_ forgive me for! Wait until Master Yoda hears about it."

"He won't hear about it Master Jareel." The big Jedi jerked his head up at the voice. Leish was standing behind Qui-Gon, looking over his shoulder. "Although I could say that if you hadn't been playing tricks at all, that would not have happened, I do have to admit that if I hadn't gotten involved in it, then I wouldn't have had to pay the price. It was just as much my fault." He pushed his way past the elder Jedi and extended a hand to Jareel.

The big blonde man looked at it for a moment then he slowly reached out to shake hands with a person that he thought was a sworn enemy. "See," Leish smiled a little. "I can be reasonable." Then he took on a stern look. "But…no more pranks. OK?"

"Sure," Jareel said quickly. "No more pranks."

"Good. Now it's about suppertime. No offense, but if you don't mind, I'll cook."

Then there was a movement along the floor. A small black furry creature skittered along the floor as he tried to find a hiding place.

The big Jedi jumped and yelped. He ran to the doorway and turned to look wildly back into the galley.

Qui-Gon had leaped out of the way to keep from being crushed by the big hulk. "What's wrong," he asked in great concern.

"Did you see that? It was an arxy!"

"A what?" Leish asked in confusion.

Then Jareel remembered in whose company he was. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just startled by…whatever that was."

"It was nothing," Leish replied, still puzzled. "Just some little creature. Must have gotten on the transport before we took off." He studied the look on Jareel's face. "Is that a problem?"

"No," he said quickly then straightened himself. "Of course not. It is not a problem. I…just don't want it…in my food."

"I'm sure the food is secure enough the way it is packaged and stored," Leish replied. But Jareel was still looking for the imagined arxy. Qui-Gon stood with a hand over his mouth to hide the smile he couldn't hold back.

It was a quiet meal. Jareel didn't have much to say. The big man was still subdued over his prank gone wrong. And he was still looking for the little dark creature he had seen earlier. Leish was glad for the quiet. And Qui-Gon was pleased the two Jedi had made peace. Jareel quickly volunteered to clean up. Leish left to go back over some details he wanted to make sure that he understood. Qui-Gon stayed. He tried to help his friend…but he adamantly refused. So, the elder Jedi contented himself to sit at the table and chat while he watched.

Since Jareel had not spent time today reviewing the data tapes, his friend summarized the important points for him. The hulk promised Qui-Gon he would spend the evening catching up. When he finished, he went directly to the cockpit to recover his viewer and data tablet. Qui-Gon got up to make himself a cup of tea. He reached for his cup…it wasn't there. He had picked out a spot to leave it so he would always know where it was. Each time he finished, he would wash it and leave it in that spot. Now it wasn't there. He lightly cursed in frustration. He had never misplaced so many things in such a short period before. The Jedi master settled for one of the disposables and then went in search of his cup.

Even though Leish seemed sincere to Jareel, he still chose to keep his distance from him. He was afraid something would accidentally go wrong and the green Jedi would think it was another prank. The evening was as quiet as the day had been. Leish was always quiet…especially if he had something to study. Jareel had catching up to do and knew it had to be done. So, he devoted his evening to it in earnest. The only one who was unsettled was Qui-Gon as he scoured the craft for his cup.

In frustration he finally gave up and decided to retire to his cabin to read before he went to sleep. The book he'd brought along was quite interesting and he was looking forward to continuing it. He sat on the bed and removed his boots, belt and tabard. Then he loosened his tunic but left it on. The tall Jedi laid down on the bed that was almost too short for him and reached to the nightstand where he had left the book…but it wasn't there.

Qui-Gon mumbled something under his breath as he sat up and looked around for the book. It wasn't on the nightstand…or the bed…or under the nightstand. He got down on his hands and knees and looked under the bed. Nothing. He huffed a sigh of frustration. What was wrong with him? It must be this mission. An important one…and Jareel and Leish together. That must be what the problem was. It was all distracting him and he kept misplacing things because his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't have that. He must be focused going into this assignment. He would look around for the book…and then he would meditate rather than read. He realized how much he was losing his focus.

On a whim he looked in his travel bag…there it was. After further thought, he looked in it again…no cup. Oh well…that would have to wait. He settled himself on the bed and went into a meditative trance. That was more important right now. He lost himself in the peace and warmth of the Force. When he came to himself he realized that this was the most calm he had been since this mission started. He rebuked himself for allowing himself to get in such a situation. Then, very relaxed and settled, it was easy for him to slip into sleep.

The next day began in a quiet way for the three masters. Jareel was still cautious about making too much disturbance around Leish. He knew that once they were off the ship and out of such close quarters, he could relax again…and go back to being Jareel. But for now…with Leish the unintentional victim of two of his jokes, the big man decided to be low key. Besides, he was still having his fun with Qui-Gon. What could he do to him today? He let his mind wander as he showered. There were many possibilities. It was just a matter of narrowing it to what would be the most effective, the most humorous.

The blonde hulk came out of the fresher smoothing his clothes. The timing couldn't have been better if he had planned it. How lucky could he get?

"Since when do you drink tea in the shower?"

"What?" Qui-Gon said in confusion.

Jareel held out a huge hand…which held the elder Jedi's cup.

"Where did you find it?" Qui-Gon asked as he reached carefully for the beloved object.

"I told you. In there." He pointed to the fresher.

His friend's brow creased in confusion. "Really? You're not just joking with me?"

"You saw me come out just now…and I had your cup. We couldn't find it last night. Now here it is. You had it last I saw of it." Jareel pounded him on the back. "I told you that you were getting old." He walked off leaving a very confused Jedi in the hallway.

After an uneventful breakfast, Qui-Gon went forward to the cockpit to check up on the ship's operation. The other two masters were just behind him. They had made the cockpit their place for study because it was nice when one decided to take a break to look out the window and enjoy the hyperspace environment. Qui-Gon also preferred it simply because it meant not having to be up and down checking the instruments as he would have to do had he chosen to study in the common room. By unspoken agreement, this had become their base of operations.

The elder Jedi sat in the pilot's chair and had a look at the control panel. In his self-appointed supervisory role, Leish came and looked over his shoulder. One instrument seemed to be reading erratically. Qui-Gon put the questionable meter in test mode and toyed with the controls in an attempt to determine if there was a problem. The green humanoid leaned further down to see what Qui-Gon was about. At that moment, the instrument, in an apparent short, flashed and a loud bang sounded. Leish let out a high pitched yelp and jumped backwards, falling on his butt.

Jareel laughed loud and long. Then he extended a hand to Leish. The Jedi master looked indignant and helped himself up. His face seemed to have flushed a darker green.

"What's the problem Leish?" Jareel said, trying not to smile. "Just a short in the panel."

"I know what it was," he snapped. "It…it…startled me."

_Well, yeah. It startled me too, but I didn't have that reaction. It was just a little pop. You'd think it was a bomb the way he jumped and screamed._ He just shook his head and turned to his viewer. Qui-Gon was at work on the repair. Leish collected his materials and hurried away to his cabin.

"What's with him?" Jareel said in confusion.

"Hmm?" was the only response he got as Qui-Gon seemed oblivious to all that had happened.

Leish, meanwhile, had shut himself into his cabin. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. Slowly he let it out. It had been a long time since he'd had this much trouble settling himself. But then it had been a long time since he'd been so rudely reminded of…that incident. Loud bangs always brought that back to him. And so the noise from the instrument panel had made him remember.

When Leish was an initiate, he loved to play jokes on his friends. It was great fun. Especially the surprised and shocked looks he saw when a prank went well. But then he became a padawan. A strict master had chosen the green humanoid. Master Unaria frowned on his apprentice's jokes. But even with strong punishments it seemed there was no way to curb his desire to play silly inane jokes on his friends…like dowsing them with water when they came into his room or putting fake small creatures down their backs. It was the very nature of the jokes that irritated Unaria as much as the jokes themselves. These were immature…and seemed to indicate to him an immature padawan.

Lectures didn't help either. The master at least tried to get his apprentice to see how ridiculous the jokes were. But it was to no avail. But one day Leish seemed to see a little bit, he thought, of what Master Unaria was telling him. It was all right to play jokes…but they should be more in keeping with his age level. He realized he was playing the same kind of pranks he had been for years. They had not grown as he had. That's what his master meant!

So, it was simple. He needed a new idea. However, just as his sense of humor had not matured, his ability to formulate a joke had not. Leish came up with an idea. It seemed to him to be more mature because it involved substances that he was not allowed to get as an initiate. He failed to see the joke itself was still a silly childish prank.

The young green padawan had secured something from the chemistry lab. It would smoke viciously but was at low risk to start a fire because it smoldered at a low temperature instead of burning at a higher temperature. His plan was to toss it into the dining hall while it was crowded at mealtime…and then watch everyone scatter. There was one problem with Leish's plan. He had misread the label on the container from which he had filched the chemical.

Leish had poured the grey powder into the middle of a scrap of material and tied it up. At his chosen time he slipped to a side door of the dining hall…one with little traffic. He stood there waiting for the right moment. The padawan ignited the cloth and waited for the chemical to start smoldering good before he tossed it in. He took one last look in and while his head was turned, the powder ignited with a loud boom! He yelped more from the noise than the effect on his hands. It was very quick burning so there was little flame to burn his hands. The injuries were minor…at least the physical ones.

Many people came running at the sound…including Master Unaria. Leish was already very startled from the unexpected noise. His hands hurt from the burns and the concussion of the blast. His ear hurt from the concussion as well. He was scared, hurt, and humiliated. Unaria was easy on the boy. It was obvious he had learned his lesson. He vowed never to pull such silly stunts again. The whole experience had been traumatic on the immature sensitive apprentice. That trauma was what became inflamed any time he heard a loud bang. Suddenly he was twelve years old again, in pain and in trouble.

As Leish had vowed…no more silly pranks for him. No…not silly ones. He saw that the only way to play a joke was to plan it more carefully, understand your materials more fully…and don't make mistakes. His maturity increased in more than one way. That was the reason that Jareel's silly tricks irritated Master Leish. It was a painful reminder of that which he'd rather forget. Only a mature person would appreciate the ideas Leish had. And it was obvious Jareel was not that. He kept waiting for the day Jareel burned and humiliated himself. Plenty of times he'd been humiliated…but that never slowed the big Jedi down. Leish was sure pain would…but Jareel was always lucky. His tricks didn't blow up on him in a painful way.

Now calmed and recentered Leish pushed the memory…and the fear he'd felt in the cockpit away. He couldn't allow that to steal his attention now. One day he kept telling himself he would be able to bear the noises and they wouldn't bother him so. It was just as humiliating being afraid of a noise as it was to be caught like he'd been. But he just couldn't seem to control it. No matter how he tried. It had become a deeply imbedded phobia. And he was so humiliated by it he refused to talk to anyone that could help him with it. He could help himself. He was sure of it. One day…one day he would be over it.

The morning was quiet as Leish kept to himself and the other two Jedi felt a little more relaxed. Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair after the long morning and stretched until he thought he was going to come apart…and it still didn't seem enough to relieve his kinks. The Jedi put his head back against the chair and closed his eyes to rest them.

It had been a most interesting trip…to put it mildly. Even with all that had happened, he still could say that it was not as bad as he had thought it would be. Even though Leish had been quite upset with Jareel, they had managed to find ways to cope. No long loud debates had ensued. Jareel had not challenged the green humanoid to a wrestling match or light saber duel. Leish had even forgiven the big blonde for the swapped plate incident. Maybe Master Yoda was right after all. Working toward a common goal was what they needed to draw them together.

And what had led to this final drastic solution? Qui-Gon laughing at his friend about being afraid of a small furry animal. He remembered the big man's reaction to whatever that was in the galley…and he put a hand over his mouth. Surely, Jareel would want to know what was funny if he saw the smile. The morning had been so quiet no point in causing problems now. Still, it was funny to think of the huge hulking Jedi being afraid of such a small creature. Jareel's strong reaction also brought another memory…one he had pushed aside at the time. Leish certainly had a strong reaction to that instrument that shorted out. Certainly, he had seen such before. Why the loud cry and jump backward? He smiled again. The unflappable Jedi master had finally shown a reaction…an overreaction to an insignificant event. Obviously to Leish, it had been significant.

Then the Jedi remembered something that had been very significant to him…something the other two wouldn't understand. They couldn't. No one could unless they had experienced it. Even now…so long later, and with Ruka incapacitated, he still haunted Qui-Gon. Not just the hallucinations either…but the whirlpool vision as well. Would the day come he wondered when he would finally be free of the evil creature's influence? He sighed deeply and sought out his peace from the Force.

A very gentle touch invaded his world. A world of calm, warmth, and serenity. Qui-Gon recoiled from the touch and tried to hold on to what he had. But the invader wouldn't go away.

"Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon. Wake up. Lunch is ready. You can go back to sleep later. Come eat while it's hot."

The Jedi opened his eyes. Jareel looked down at him. His ice blue eyes twinkled…as they always did. It was rare that they didn't. He was such a jolly person. He was rare in that…in many ways. That's why Qui-Gon hated to see him tangle with Leish. Nothing could chase away the happiness in those pale blue eyes faster than Master Leish.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stare? You awake yet?"

Qui-Gon stood and stretched. "Yes. I am awake. I was just thinking about what a cute little boy you were when you were still in the crèche." The elder Jedi pinched Jareel's cheek and grinned.

"Hey!" Jareel pulled away. "No one ever got away with doing that to me…even when I was in the crèche! You dirty space dog."

Maybe there was someone else who could dim those gleaming blue eyes Qui-Gon thought to himself as he hurried down the corridor away from Jareel.

After the lunch dishes had been cleaned and put away, the three Jedi sat at the table and began to talk about the best way to approach the leaders of the warring nations.

"The best way," Leish began, "is to spread out the entire history of the conflict. Show them how long it has lasted, how many people have died over the years. The statistics will really speak to them. Do you know how many people have died per year…"

Jareel interrupted, "I don't agree with you at all. Yes, it's tragic that so many people have died. Tragic. However, numbers aren't going to mean much to them even if it does represent people. These are leaders we are talking to. We have to appeal to their political nature. They also must be worried about whether they will still be in power after this. Their nations may blame them for the war and want a new ruler after the conflict is settled. That is where we have to hit them…in their soft spot."

"Amusing," Leish replied. "However, they must also realize how many of their supporters are dying in this war. How much productivity they are losing. In the last fifty years alone…"

"They don't care about fifty years ago. They care about now."

"Just a moment," Qui-Gon broke in. "You both have valid points. And I think there's a place for both your points in the negotiations. They are mostly interested in the present I agree. However, they must consider the past to see the cumulative effect this was has had. Their countries are not improving, they are getting worse. That is why they need to look at the past as well."

"Yes Master Qui-Gon," Leish said. "I see your point. However, I think the weight of history and the magnitude of the statistics…not just on people, but on economy, education, and so forth, will speak loudest to them. As you say, the cumulative effect is important and the only way they are going to realize that is if we present this to them. I have worked up some charts…"

"Leish," Jareel said in frustration. "If you go in there with a stack of charts you're going to put them to sleep. These are men who are used to having information pared down to the important facts. As leaders, they do not have the time to go into great detail on every decision they make. You need one or two snappy charts that will get your point across before you lose their attention. They will not follow you if you go into numbers. They will quit listening…and probably start doodling."

Leish was indignant. He pointed a long green finger and opened his mouth but Qui-Gon didn't give him the chance to start.

"Please, gentlemen. We will get nowhere arguing. Remember what Master Yoda said about working together? Especially now, for this mission we must pull together. If we enter the negotiations with a divided approach or a divided attitude, we are defeated before we begin. And once these leaders sense we are divided, they will probably try to use that against us." _It's a good thing Master Yoda sent me to be a mediator between these two. How would they handle this without me here to smooth this out? I think it would be best for me to be the spokesman for the three of us at the negotiations. That is the only way to make these two compromise. Each has his own definite ideas for what should be done. The only way to get around their stubbornness is for one who can see both viewpoints to be the representative of the Jedi._

There was a quiet moment while his companions considered his words.

Leish was thinking to himself. _Ah…I have lost my focus. I must remember why Master Yoda sent me along! I am supposed to make sure these two do not foil this mission with their high jinks. I must make sure the facts are heard. I have my charts ready. I have prepared. I'm sure Master Yoda would approve my course. I will try to persuade them. If I can not, however, I must do this. It is right. When my chance comes to speak at the negotiations, I will present my data. Qui-Gon will not to interrupt me. He just said we could not afford to appear divided. Certainly, Jareel will keep quiet as well rather than speak out against me in that situation. I must impress upon them both the importance of accomplishing our mission…and not attacking one another during the negotiations._

Jareel was deep in thought as well. _I must consider my actions. Master Yoda has entrusted me with a big responsibility. It is up to me to keep these negotiations from being bogged down. Leish will surely cause the leaders to become bored with his numbers and charts. And Qui-Gon…poor fellow. In his desire to try to work together, he will let Leish go along with his presentation. I must make sure I get to speak first at the negotiations. I will put the clear facts before them. Real facts about their position and what this could mean to them and their nations. Not these blasted…number games Leish wants. If I get to speak first, then perhaps it will leave the green one little time to present his history. Yes. That's it. I must convince Qui-Gon to go along with me on this. I can speak to him when Leish is not around. I must be allowed to present first. I will not let you down Master Yoda._

"You are right Master Qui-Gon," Leish spoke. "It is most important that we do not appear to be divided when we meet with these governors. That will be one of our advantages…and we can not lose it. We must support one another before them."

"Yes," Jareel agreed. "That is true. We can not squabble before them. We can not allow their arguments to become our arguments. Besides, we can be good role models for them. Obviously, we are very different from one another in appearance, in thought, in mannerisms, in presentation. If we show we can get along, they will see that people of difference do not have to war."

"Yes, very good Jareel," Leish said.

Qui-Gon was amazed. They actually agreed on something!

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as they continued their discussion. It was a bumpy road. There were disagreements, sidetracks, a couple of personal barbs. However, at various times one Jedi or the other would remember what he had been charged with, in his mind, by Master Yoda…and would try to bring harmony back to the talks. And convinced that each would be doing the right thing at the negotiations, the Jedi each formulated his own plan of attack, certain he would speak first and win the cooperation of the leaders. Then there would be no need for the other two to talk…so let them plan to do what they pleased. It would not matter since they would not be heard.

Very late in the afternoon, the three had to admit they were tired. Tired from the talks, tired of trying to be polite and tired of each other. They separated and each went to a different part of the ship to rest and recuperate from the meeting. Yet, each was certain he was the official spokesman who would not let Master Yoda down. However, they didn't realize it had not been discussed who would do the talking for them.

Qui-Gon settled into the pilot's chair and looked out at the mottled hyperspace environment. He cleared his mind and tried not to think about the talks or his companions. He thought instead of walking along the River of Light. How beautiful it was there. The huge qualta trees rising on either side. The multicolored blossoms on the smaller trees and the bushes with blue-green leaves. Ah…the aroma…and the relaxing sound of rushing water. He had made many visits there. But most recently was the visit he had taken there with Obi-Wan. He thought back to that and the talks they had shared there…how they had solidified a bond there. He wondered how Obi-Wan had done on his exam…what he was doing now that it was over.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure how long he was lost in thought but his stomach reminded him that the time had been too long for it. He pushed himself up from the padded chair and walked to the galley. It was actually a little later than they had been eating their evening meal, yet it looked as if no one had made a move to start anything. So, the Jedi crossed to the food storage to see what was available. He idly wondered what Jareel had used to spice up that omelet Leish had eaten.

Sometime later, the tall Jedi crossed to the comm panel and made an announcement to the ship. "Supper is ready." He sat down and waited. Momentarily, Leish strolled casually in. Then Jareel hurried in.

"Ah! I knew if I waited long enough you would cook for us," Jareel grinned.

Leish clucked his tongue.

"I'm not the best cook Leish," Jareel replied. Then he felt a tug from the dark side as he said, "Remember that omelet I made?"

Qui-Gon had to cover his mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to erupt. The green humanoid gave the blonde Jedi a dirty look but said nothing. He was still confident that Jareel would be put in his place when he saw how brilliantly Leish handled the negotiations.

The three ate in relative silence. The very long and tiring discussion of the afternoon still had them weary of one another's company. Actually Jareel never grew tired of Qui-Gon's company, but realized he couldn't be himself around Leish.

"You're very quiet," Jareel said to Qui-Gon as he decided to venture some conversation.

"Hmm," Qui-Gon responded. "Preoccupied."

"About tomorrow?" They would make planetfall then.

"No, actually it has nothing to do with our mission." Qui-Gon's eyes were dark.

"Is something wrong?"

The Jedi was quiet for a long moment. "Actually, yes. Something's very wrong. I just wasn't sure how to bring it up."

Now Jareel was concerned about his friend. "Please tell me."

Leish was leaning forward. He found himself concerned too in spite of himself. He and Qui-Gon had their differences…but at least the Jedi had tried to get along with Leish.

Qui-Gon looked down at his hands on the table. "I've been worried about myself. I keep losing things and misplacing items. It's been bothering me."

"Oh that," Jareel began.

"No…please. I have to get it out. You wanted to hear didn't you?" Qui-Gon looked at his friend with pleading eyes.

That tore Jareel's heart. "Yes, I do, but…"

"Then please…just listen. This is not a good thing. I can't perform at my peak efficiency with this going on. What if I start having such problems when the talks start?" Jareel was trying to interrupt but Qui-Gon just talked on. "I can't go off on another mission like this. I have to face the facts. I'm getting too old for this. My mind is beginning to leave me."

Leish regarded the tall man. Never had he heard such talk from Qui-Gon Jinn before. He had decided that the day Qui-Gon died would be the day Leish would be convinced the knight was too old to do anything. He had never shirked from any challenge. Was it the pressure of this current assignment? Was it the situation with the three of them? He wasn't sure. But he had been very aware of the Jedi's tendency to lose things during this flight. He was constantly on the search for something. Leish had noted it and thought it unusual…but had not considered it further…until now. What was Qui-Gon leading up to?

Jareel kept trying to say something…anything…any word to at least interrupt and get his friend to listen to him. Often he had teased Qui-Gon about being old…but that was only because he was older than Jareel. In actuality, the two were only four years different in age. But being the younger…and the joker, Jareel was constantly reminding Qui-Gon of his age. This series of pranks was designed to play off that, but never had Jareel dreamed it would have this effect on his friend. He was hurt and he wanted to confess everything…if only Qui-Gon would shut up!

"Qui-Gon…"

"Jareel, please. This is hard enough to say as it is. Don't make it any harder on me. I have to accept the fact that I have become too old. I'm afraid I'm beginning to get senile. I must resign from the order. I'm no longer fit to be a Jedi knight." Qui-Gon dropped his head until his chin was resting on his chest.

"No Qui-Gon. Listen to me. There's something I have to tell you. Something you need to know."

"No Jareel. Don't try to make me feel better. I've thought a lot about it. This is the right thing. When we return I'll turn in my light saber." He rose and hurried out of the room.

Jareel stood and started after his friend but Leish grabbed at him. "Do you know anything about all these missing items?"

"Yes! I admit it. I did it! Now let go. I have to go tell him. I didn't mean for it to happen this way." He ran into the corridor. Leish followed. He had to see how this turned out. Had Jareel _finally_ learned a lesson this time? How would Qui-Gon take it? So sorely treated by one he called friend. Would he be able to forgive Jareel?

Jareel went to the cockpit. No one was there. He rushed past Leish and went to his friend's cabin. He wasn't there. He went to the refresher. Empty. Where had Qui-Gon gone? He had to be on the ship somewhere.

Jareel thought. Then he went to his own cabin. He rushed in and stopped dead. Leish ran into him. He stepped around to see what had drawn the big Jedi up short. On Jareel's bed were Qui-Gon's bathrobe, his book, his cup, his viewer, and data tablet. Next to the bed were Qui-Gon's shoes. He stared with mouth agape. Then Qui-Gon stepped from where he had been standing inside the cabin beside the door. He came up behind the big man and slapped his broad shoulders.

"I just thought I'd bring them to you so you wouldn't have to sneak them again." Then he walked out and headed to the cockpit. Leish snickered. He walked into the corridor and broke into laughter.

Jareel just stood and stared…and thought. How did he know? When did he know? He hurried to catch up to Qui-Gon.

The elder Jedi was looking over the instruments and verifying their ETA for Xanxadan tomorrow morning. He seemed quite casual about everything he was doing. Leish dropped into a chair at the back of the cockpit. This was something he didn't want to miss.

The blonde Jedi rushed into the cockpit. He sat in the copilot's chair. "How did you know?" he said in amazement.

"Know what?" Qui-Gon said innocently.

"You know what you space pirate."

The elder Jedi turned his twinkling blue eyes on his friend. "If I told you all my secrets…then I couldn't use them anymore."

"Now wait just a minute. I want to know how you knew. I was careful. Leish…did you tell him?"

"Not I," Leish laughed. "I didn't know myself."

"Come on old friend. Tell me."

But Qui-Gon didn't take his eyes off the instrument panel. He hummed softly to himself.

"Don't do this to me."

"To you?" Qui-Gon laughed. "What were you doing to me?"

Leish laughed. The big Jedi shot him a dirty look.

"Very well. You can have your little joke also," Jareel tried not to sound indignant. "Obstinate wampa," he muttered as he stood and went to his cabin. Carefully he gathered Qui-Gon's belongings and returned them to his cabin, hanging his robe and placing each item where he had found them.

Oh…it was making him crazy trying to figure this out. Later…later. He decided that when Qui-Gon had had his laugh and Leish wasn't around…then he could get it out of him. He entered his cabin and sat on the bed to remove his boots. He lay back and reached to the nightstand where he'd left his viewer. There were still some things he needed to look over before tomorrow. But it wasn't there. Jareel sat back up and looked around. He looked to see if it had fallen to the floor. He looked under the bed. The big Jedi was certain he'd left it here. Then he understood. "Qui-Gon," he muttered. "I'll get you for all this you dirty space dog."

Qui-Gon rose early the following morning. He wanted to have enough time to prepare himself without having to rush. First, he had a short shower. Then he went to prepare breakfast. It would be a simple meal this morning. There was much to be done. He thought over his negotiation strategy as he went about the galley. At last the table was set. Apparently his companions were still sleeping. He had not heard anything from them.

He fought back the temptation to give Jareel a special awakening and merely crossed to the comm panel. "Good morning gentlemen. Planetfall later this morning. Breakfast is ready when you are."

Qui-Gon sat down and waited. Very shortly, Leish appeared in the doorway, dressed and very much awake. "Good morning Qui-Gon. I trust you didn't have trouble finding anything this morning."

The elder Jedi chuckled. "No, no trouble. Everything was just where I left it. There were even some extra things…like Jareel's viewer, a book he was reading."

The green master tried not to smile, "You know you are lowering yourself to his level. And I thought you were more clever than that." Still it was amusing to think of the big man being given a taste of what he had done to Qui-Gon.

"Well, I know it's not very imaginative…but it makes a good point."

Jareel entered the galley. He was still in his sleep clothes and yawning widely. His long silvery blonde hair stuck out wildly at odd angles.

"Really Master Jareel," Leish said. "I should think you would come to the meal a little more presentable."

The blonde Jedi fell into a chair, which protested loudly. "It's too early to look presentable. However, if you want to help me dress…"

"Hmph," Leish responded. He turned his attention from his antagonist and to his food. "How soon until we reach Xanxadan?"

"We should be coming out of hyperspace soon," Qui-Gon replied. "That's why I got you up so early, so all this would be out of the way before then."

Qui-Gon and Leish approached their meal readily and were soon finished. Jareel, even with his usual big appetite, seemed to still be asleep and ate slowly. The elder Jedi glanced at his friend occasionally and just grinned. The one time Jareel was actually quiet.

"You seem thoughtful," the green Jedi said to Qui-Gon after a couple of minutes.

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking about Obi-Wan and the exam. I'm sure he worked hard on readying himself. And…that is a hard test, very demanding. I remember what it was like. I can't help but wonder how he did. He's quite bright and I'm sure he passed easily…still my curiosity is getting the best of me on how well he did." Qui-Gon was silent for a moment. The he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "I hope he is taking a break and relaxing now. After that I'm sure even you would agree a rest would be good."

"Yes," Leish agreed. "It is quite draining because it is so intense. I suggested to Harld to ease up on his studies for a day or two afterwards. I only left light assignments and reading for him to do for immediately after the exam. In a couple of days I'm sure he'll be ready to get back to his regular routine that I have assigned for him."

This finally seemed to wake Jareel out of his stupor somewhat. "I can't believe it. Do you ever give the boy a break?" he said in a sleepy tone.

The green humanoid looked surprised. "I believe I just said I was going to allow him a couple days break."

"Don't worry about it. I told Daven to make sure Harld had a good time while we were gone."

Leish looked indignant and opened his mouth to retort. However, he paused to consider and replied confidently, "Harld is well behaved and never a problem. I'm sure he is wise enough to know what is the correct thing to do in spite of…whatever you put your apprentice up to."

Jareel was leaning his big head on his big hand and just staring at Leish. His eyes were still half closed. He regarded his companion and Qui-Gon could tell he was working up a good reply. This would be a good time to escape. The Jedi stood and said, "I hope you two don't mind if I don't help in the clean up. We're almost to the point of returning to normal space and I need to tend to that."

"Go ahead," Leish smiled. "Master Jareel and I can manage."

"Hmm?" Jareel mumbled.

Qui-Gon just grinned and walked out into the corridor. He hurried to the cockpit and slid into the pilot's chair. The Jedi master turned to the navicomputer for an update. Very soon now. He looked over the instruments for one last check before the maneuver to leave hyperspace…and to have something to help pass the time. At the back of his mind, the negotiations played. He remembered all Master Yoda said about the sensitivity of the situation…and the danger. They must be mindful. Death threats had been made against any mediator that may come to Xanxadan. Truly this was not a time for the three Jedi to have division among them.

A red light on the instrument panel flashed accompanied by an audio alert. Qui-Gon silenced it and readied the ship to return to normal space. He hit the button on the comm panel. "Ready yourselves. We're coming out of hyperspace."

He paused momentarily to allow the others to prepare then he began slowing the transport. The mottled appearance of space began to change to star lines, which narrowed to points of light. The Jedi activated the normal space engines and set the course for Xanxadan.

There was momentary confusion when Qui-Gon radioed the spaceport for permission to land. At first he was denied authorization. In puzzlement, he asked again, emphasizing the fact that they were representatives of the Republic government who had been invited. There was radio silence for a long moment. Just as the master was about to give another call, the transceiver came to life.

"My apologies. We have infiltrators at many levels here. Things are under control now. You are approved to land on landing pad number 47. A security attachment will be there to escort you."

Qui-Gon looked at Leish and Jareel. Their faces were dark with the same concern that he was sure showed on his face as well. "I think it goes without saying that we must be mindful. I'm not sure what's going on down there…or if it's friend or foe who will be greeting us. Be careful gentlemen."

"Aye!" Jareel replied somberly.

Qui-Gon skillfully brought the transport over the pad and hovered. Gently he set it down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he reached out to the Force. A close connection with it would be needed right now if they hoped to succeed…and to stay alive.

The Jedi master rose and walked down the corridor. At the top of the ramp he paused with his hand on the button and reached out once more to see if he felt hostility from the waiting guards. They seemed alert but calm. He pressed the button to open the door and started down the ramp.

At the bottom stood a tall human with grey hair. He was dressed in a stiff looking royal blue military uniform, highly decorated. At once he removed his hat and extended his hand. "General Bunar Guilan at your service. I suggest we get into the vehicle quickly gentlemen. Excuse my brusqueness but I promised the governor I would deliver you in one piece. We can talk inside the speeder."

The general hurriedly ushered the three Jedi to the waiting vehicle. They passed between two lines of security soldiers who were facing outward, blasters at the ready for any threat. Qui-Gon decided to follow the officer's instructions. He followed while he also reached out to see if he could sense any threats.

Once in the big bulky vehicle, the general pounded on the transparent divider to let the driver know they were ready to go. The speeder started off very quickly, bouncing the Jedi off balance.

"My apologies. Everyone knows you were arriving this morning. The less time we stay in the open, the safer we will be. Actually we should be pretty safe in this speeder. It's made from blast proof material." General Guilan settled back in his seat and seemed to relax…a bit. "Now, let me give you a proper welcome. His Excellency Governor Pilas Thron welcomes you to the Quelt Province of Xanxadan. I am his humble servant…and yours. May I offer you refreshment?"

"No, thank you," Qui-Gon responded as self-appointed spokesman. "If there is so much objection to these negotiations, then how does the governor intend to enforce a treaty if one is signed? Appearances seem to suggest much anarchy here."

"Unfortunately you are right. The war has caused that I'm afraid. There has been fighting in the streets for so long that it seems to make little difference to the people if it is soldiers or citizens. However, martial law has been declared since the governors agreed to try to settle their differences. We are restoring peace to the streets…slowly unfortunately, but it is happening."

The elder Jedi said nothing but just looked at his two companions. They seemed as dubious as Qui-Gon felt.

The ride into the city was largely uneventful. The streets were full of soldiers heavily armed. At one intersection however, a scruffy looking young man leaped out into the street firing a blaster at the vehicle. He had no idea who was in it. It bore the insignia of official vehicles, that was enough for him. The unit patrolling that street quickly subdued him. They threw him to the ground roughly and one of the soldiers kicked him a couple of times.

"They were rough on him weren't they?" Qui-Gon pointed out.

"We must be," the general looked down his nose at the Jedi. "It is the only way to douse the anarchy."

Such was their introduction to Xanxadan.

Just ahead, there was a very large and elaborate building. It was constructed from native stone, which had been carved into magnificent statues of past leaders and appropriate designs.

"The capital building, gentlemen," General Guilan said. Then he activated a comm unit. "We are approaching Lieutenant. Are your men in place?"

"Yes General."

The speeder stopped in front of the large building. A large contingent of soldiers was lining the steps brandishing blaster rifles. Guilan exited the vehicle and scanned the area as the three Jedi followed. They started to walk up the stairs. Jareel hesitated as a feeling washed over him. At once he grabbed for his light saber and yelled, "Incoming fire."

Blaster fire erupted around them. Guilan yelled to the Jedi, "Get down," as he and his men went down. But the trio was adeptly repelling the shots with their sabers. Guilan's men were returning fire. A man fell from the top of a building across and down the street from them. That seemed to send a signal and the opposing fire stopped. At once, the general was on his feet pointing. "After them now! I want to know how they got there!" Some of the soldiers hurried away. Then he turned to the Jedi. "Inside hurry. We don't know who else may be around."

Guilan led the way and the three trotted up the stairs after him as soldiers closed in behind them to cover their back. Inside the door the general turned to face his guests. "You handle those weapons well. And here I was worried about your safety. Apparently you are able to handle that."

"Aye," Jareel answered. "We can look after ourselves. Don't risk anyone on our behalves."

"Interesting weapons. I would have guessed it crude, but then I probably couldn't handle one like you do. If you will follow me," General Guilan said and then began walking down the corridor. "The governor has moved his office lower in the building since the war has reached the capital. There are several underground levels and we thought he would be safer there." The officer came to a halt at a panel. He pressed the button for the lift and stood straight and proper waiting for the car to come.

"This war has been going on for years as I understand," Qui-Gon said. "The fighting has just now reached the capital?"

"Yes. The longer the conflict goes on, the further it reaches into our province." The general seemed to get a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. "I think that had something to do with Governor Thron deciding that the war should come to an end."

The doors opened and Guilan motioned the Jedi ahead of him. He entered and pressed a button. "Governor Rettis, from the Satir Province has not yet agreed to a time or place for the negotiations. He wanted to be assured that Jedi were truly going to come before he would entertain the thought."

"But he did agree to meet for negotiations," Leish said somewhat indignantly.

"Yes. He did. However, the governor is not a trusting sort. It's hard to be when this sort of thing has been going on for so long. He has not known life without the war. And…I have to admit, I wondered if the Jedi council would send negotiators myself."

"Why is that?" Jareel asked.

"Simple. The battle has raged for so long. There seems little hope of ending it. Until recently neither side wanted to. Offers of help from the council have been rebuffed before. And the fact that threats have been made against any Jedi that would dare come here…" his voice trailed off.

"The Jedi have sworn their lives to keeping peace in the galaxy…as you have sworn your life to protect your nation," Qui-Gon replied calmly. "There's always the danger of attack against any negotiator. We accept that. It deters us none."

General Guilan seemed somewhat impressed. He held the lift doors for the three Jedi. "You are a soldier indeed…but are you a mediator?" He turned and walked down the corridor.

The tall, distinguished officer stopped at a door. He rapped sharply a couple of times and listened. A muffled voice called out, "Come in." Guilan pressed the door open and stood to the side.

At the sight of the three Jedi, Governor Thron stood and walked around his desk with a hand extended. "I'm quite happy to see you gentlemen. Governor Pilas Thron."

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Jareel Noraan and Leish Lerad. I'm honored to meet you Governor and hope we can be of the highest assistance in this."

The executive officer shook hands warmly with each master, repeating their names as he did so. "Please have a seat. May I offer you something?"

"Thank you Governor Thron but no. We are anxious to get underway with the talks."

"As I imagine you must be. There will be a delay however, Governor Rettis was hesitant to come into hostile territory without any guarantees that Jedi would be here."

"Yes, General Guilan was explaining that to us."

"But now I think he will come willingly. That is…if you three will give him your assurances."

"Of course."

"General, get things set up so I can send a holo message to Rettis. He must see for himself that the Jedi are here."

"At once Governor."

Thron made small talk with the three Jedi. He had not met any knights before and was most curious about their manner of dress, why they did not carry blasters, and why they chose to separate themselves so completely in the Jedi temple. Patiently the three masters replied to his questions. There was little else they could do at the moment.

After several minutes the general returned. "All is prepared in the conference room Governor."

"Thank you. Gentlemen, if you will come with me please."

The trio walked along the corridor behind the governor and his general. The whole situation seemed a little odd…but each Jedi had faced worse in their careers. So they focused on their mission instead. For the moment, each master turned in to himself and made sure of his connection with the Force.

They entered a large conference room. At one end the communications equipment had been set up and two technicians stood ready to operate the apparatus. Thron went to stand in front of the holo camera and motioned the three Jedi to him.

"If you would line up here please. I'll stand a little to the side so that Rettis can see you. That's perfect. I doubt he'll want to talk to you now, so just stand back there and let's get this over with. I hope he will agree to leave at once. Now, is there anything else?" he asked the two technicians.

"We have to make the connection and then we'll be ready sir."

One of the techs bent to his control board as he held one side of a set of headphones to his ear. He spoke into a microphone and waited. "They are trying to get through to Governor Rettis now sir."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they all waited for the call to get through to the governor. Thron, so talkative in his office, was suddenly silent and studying his fingernails. After several long and quiet minutes the tech stood straight. "Governor Rettis is ready for your call sir."

"Fine. Let's go with it."

Thron stood straight, smoothed his tunic, and ran a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat. The tension in the man radiated to the Jedi. Qui-Gon wondered if there really was so little trust between the two to engender such feelings.

The tech pointed to the governor.

"Governor Rettis, greetings. As I have promised you, the Jedi have come to help us negotiate our differences," Thron held out a hand toward the trio. "Masters Jinn, Norran and Lerad have just arrived from Coruscant. We are ready to begin the talks as soon as you can come."

A small holo of Rettis appeared near the techs.

"Hmm," Rettis began. "I'm happy to see them I must admit. You were able to get them to come," he muttered to Thron. "I suppose that should demonstrate to me that you are in earnest about this. Very well. I agree to speak with you and the mediators. However, where shall we talk? If I come to your province, I shall surely be killed."

"I'm in danger in my own land Governor Rettis. Since I have announced my intentions to try to seek settlement, some of my own people have turned on me. There have been attempts on my life here in the capital. I'm not safe to travel freely. I have to admit, I'm not comfortable coming to your capital either."

"So…where does that leave us?"

Thron was quiet. Then he looked uncertainly at the Jedi. He seemed to be pleading for help.

"Is there another province that will host your talks?" Qui-Gon offered.

"No," Thron said sadly. "They fear that the assassins will follow us to their land and bring danger to their people."

"That seems to leave only the option of holding the talks in either the Quelt or the Satir province…or off planet," Jareel replied.

"Gentlemen," Leish said. "I have reviewed the record of your conflict…and learned something of the history of your two provinces. As I recall there is an old palace near the border between Satir and Quelt. It dates from before when the war broke out and was the traditional seat of government for Quelt. It has the advantage, Governor Rettis of not bringing you deep into Quelt. Also, Governor Thron you will not leave your province. It is removed from the larger cities since the people migrated from the border after the war started. It should provide a remote area away from the anarchy. I understand it was very heavily fortified and built to withstand most conventional weapons. It seems a place of relative safety."

"Yes," Thron said thoughtfully. "Quelt palace. I had forgotten about it. It is of very sturdy construction. Are you familiar with it Governor Rettis?"

"I have heard of it. Much used for meetings between our governments before the war broke out. It survived the early attacks on it before it was abandoned. It does sound like a good place to meet. Very well. I will come to Quelt palace." Rettis hesitated. "Can we agree to a mutual check of the building by our troops. Because it has been deserted for so long, we have no idea of the condition…or what may be there."

"An acceptable idea. I will send a legion of my best troops to meet your soldiers at the border. Together they will inspect the palace. Is this agreeable?"

"Perfectly. I will dispatch my guards at once."

"As will I. Let us hope this is the beginning of the end of this."

"I look forward to the negotiations."

The holo image died away.

Thron turned to his general, "You will gather what resources you think necessary and proceed to the border road that passes the palace. Do not enter Satir under any circumstances. I do not want any misunderstandings. I do not wish to be accused of an invasion. General, this is sensitive. I trust you to handle it. However, if anything comes up that you are uncertain about, I implore you to contact me before you act. If you must act first, be cautious."

"I give you my pledge that this will be handled with the utmost prudence."

As Guilan turned to leave the room, Leish said in a low voice to the blonde Jedi standing next to him, "I told you a knowledge of their history would be helpful." He would not meet Jareel's cold gaze.

The following day found Leish, Qui-Gon and Jareel wandering the huge castle. For a building that had been left to the elements for such a long time, it was in surprisingly good shape. It did bear scars of the early war, but the structure was mostly intact. The outstanding item of damage was the windows, which surprised no one. Workmen bustled about covering the openings and generally cleaning up a section of the building where the negotiations would be held.

With little to do until the talks began, the Jedi had chosen to come to the palace to have their own inspection. Not that they distrusted the soldiers, but the soldiers didn't have the extra advantage of the Force. As they walked along the corridors far away from the workmen, Leish launched into a recitation about the palace, it's construction, the monarchs who ruled there, anything he recalled from his study.

"Because it was built to house the government of that time, the fortress was built with their safety in mind. From the sturdiness of the structure, to the layout of the rooms…everything was to protect the leaders of the province. There's a labyrinth of tunnels underneath to allow them escape in case there was an uprising. Logically anarchists would storm the main entrance. This gave a hidden way for the castle's occupants to escape."

"Anarchists?" Qui-Gon replied. "They were more concerned about attacks from within the province?"

"That is what the history data said. Why that was the case, it didn't bother to explain. I hope to have to chance to speak with the governors about that. The temple has a big gap in one of its history tapes. We were sent out with incomplete data. If I can find out more about it, I can rectify that situation. I think we should take advantage of our presence here to the maximum that we can. Anything we can learn will be a good addition to our history of Xanxadan." The green humanoid went back to his recitation of the history…just at the place in the timeline where Qui-Gon interrupted.

Qui-Gon walked alongside, hands clasped behind his back, half listening. It was interesting, however some of the details were a bit much for him. That's why occasionally he let his mind wander a little until the green humanoid saw fit to move to the next point in his lecture. Behind them, Jareel walked along slowly, very slowly. He was trying to fall behind so he would not have to listen to Leish drone on and on. He would stop to examine some feature of the structure or just look out a broken window.

The citadel stood on a flat-topped hill and had a long view of the surrounding smooth lands. The blonde Jedi decided that must be the reason it was built here…to see those who approached, friend or foe. The positioning was well chosen he thought, except for the fact that it was so close to the border with Satir. Prudence would dictate distance from neighbors. Even if your neighbor was a friend today, the leadership could be overthrown tomorrow and then your enemy may be at your doorstep.

Jareel wondered if the naiveté that led to placing the seat of government so close to the border was one of the things that also helped lead to the war. He just shook his big blonde head and pushed himself away from the window. Leish and Qui-Gon weren't far ahead…not far enough. He could still hear the green Jedi. Even though the three of them had agreed to stay together, Jareel decided that if the soldiers decreed the palace safe enough for the governors, certainly it would be no problem for a Jedi to roam. He turned and went down a hallway away from his companions.

The big man strolled down the corridor, studying the walls. Apparently, this nation had a tradition of carving. He remembered the statues at the capital building. On these walls, images and inscriptions had been cut into the stone. The workmanship was intricate and well executed. A movement caught his eye. A small dark colored creature scurried by Jareel's boots. At once he leaped backward and then hurried back the way he came. The image of a dead arxy flooded his memory and he looked wildly about for Qui-Gon and Leish.

The elder Jedi heard the tapping of boots on the stone floor and turned to see who was approaching so quickly. "Jareel, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

The blonde hulk suddenly thought about the situation. He came to an abrupt halt. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I, ah, just got separated and was hurrying to catch up. That's all." He forced a smile. His face seemed to tell a different story however. He was slightly pale and his blue eyes were still wide.

His friend studied him for a moment. Something was wrong but Jareel obviously wasn't going to talk about it. It must not have to do with the negotiations. Certainly, he wouldn't hesitate to bring it up if it might endanger the talks or the participants. So, Qui-Gon decided to let it go for the moment. Leish also thought the Jedi's behavior odd. But he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was bothering Jareel. Probably a joke gone wrong Leish told himself and then he turned to continue on his way. Slowly Qui-Gon turned to follow the green humanoid. Jareel took a quick look behind him and then hurried along with them.

Late in the day, the trio made their way back to the room where the talks would start tomorrow. They were going to check with General Guilan about sleeping arrangements.

"Governor Thron," Qui-Gon said in surprise. "I didn't think you would be arriving until tomorrow."

The executive extended a hand. "I thought I would come out and familiarize myself with the place. I've never been here. I wanted a look around. We are most anxious for this to go well. I wanted to see if there's anything I can do to help expedite matters."

"It seems to us that your men have done an impressive job of getting things cleaned up and set up so quickly. The soldiers from both provinces have worked well in checking over the palace. I must say I'm impressed, given the history of the war between the two nations."

"Yes," Leish agreed. "A long and bloody conflict. Do you realize how many people have died per year…"

Qui-Gon interrupted, "I'm sure the governor is quite familiar with the history of a conflict that has gone on throughout his terms of office. We don't want to start the discussions too soon. There is enough pressure on Governor Thron already. Isn't there Governor?"

"Yes," he replied in exasperation. "This war has had a debilitating effect on our nation. Our productivity is down. The economy is suffering gravely. As Master Lerad indicated, the death toll over the years has been terrible. I hope to get Governor Rettis to understand these facts as well."

Leish looked at Qui-Gon and grinned. Qui-Gon happened to see Jareel out of the corner of his eyes. The big Jedi rolled his eyes. There would be much discussion in the Jedi's room that night Qui-Gon knew.

"As I indicated," Leish began, "the history of the war would be a good starting point. Apparently Governor Thron agrees with me."

"That may be," Jareel replied, "But that doesn't mean that Governor Rettis will be open to that kind of presentation. Some history is fine, but I don't think the entire negotiation session should be a recitation on history that they are already familiar with. They probably know it better than you do Leish." Then under his breath he muttered, "Obstinate wampa."

The green Jedi looked somewhat indignant. "That may be, but I did spend quite a bit of time in my studies…for a reason. This is that reason."

"I still don't see how spending a lot of time rehashing what they already know is going to help."

Qui-Gon stood and walked out the door. The mediators needed a mediator he thought dryly. But he was through with that job. The elder Jedi had already decided he would take the lead in this…so why should he try to convince those two to see each other's viewpoint? It would be a waste of time. And unnecessary. So, he decided to find another room to sleep in while his two companions argued. He would be rested. They would be suffering lack of sleep. One of them had to be ready to get started in the morning…and he had already made that choice. The lack of rest would just hold those two back in their zeal to force their view on the negotiations. Qui-Gon checked with Guilan, took a room next to the other Jedi, and lay down for a deep restful sleep.

The following morning Qui-Gon rose early. It was just getting light outside. He showered and dressed. Peeking in the adjacent room showed him his companions were still asleep. He wondered how late in the night they had argued. Quietly closing the door, he was startled when he turned and saw General Guilan nearby.

"I didn't think Jedi were so easily surprised," he commented.

"They usually aren't," he admitted. "However, when one is distracted…"

"I see. Well, things are not likely to get busy around here until about midmorning when Governor Rettis arrives. However, all my men are awake and preparing. Would you like some breakfast?"

The two chatted over their meal. The general didn't seem very interested in talking about the negotiations. He was more interested in what was going on beyond Xanxadan…beyond the conflict that he had known every day of his life. He drilled the Jedi with questions about other worlds, other races.

"It must be a fascinating life to travel around the galaxy so."

"Well, it can be. However, we usually see it from a different perspective. Rarely do we get to see much of the day to day life on other planets. It is as it is here. We are always involved in some aspect of justice or mediation."

"Excuse me," the general laughed. "I tend to forget that. You are soldiers as well, not tourists. Even at that…to be on a planet where there is no war. Even if it is as a soldier."

"Perhaps this meeting will make your planet like that. A place with no war. That is what we are here to achieve."

"It is my fondest wish that you can achieve it." The general was quiet for a moment as he toyed with the remaining food on his plate. He looked around to see who was nearby. "If this fails to bring peace, I'm thinking of resigning my commission and emigrating. My whole life has been lived in fear. As a child, fear that my parents might be killed. As an adult, fear that I might fail in my job and Governor Thron would be killed. It's wearing. I'm tired."

"I can't say that I know how you feel, but it must be a hard life."

"At the very least."

"Good morning," a loud voice boomed. Jareel came to the table and fell down next to Qui-Gon. "And where were you last night?" he asked the elder Jedi around a huge bite of food.

The elder Jedi grinned at General Guilan's reaction to the big oaf. "I decided at least one of us should get a good night's sleep. Where's Leish?"

"Still asleep when I left the room. He's as stubborn as a wampa. There's no reasoning with him. I'll bet the general agrees with me. Don't you think that the governors would respond better to a presentation of the current state of affairs of the two provinces instead of a narration of the details of the history of this war?"

"Actually I think a review of the history would be a good thing. The war has gone on for so long that I'm not sure some people remember what it's about or why it continues."

Jareel looked in surprise at the officer and slightly scowled. Qui-Gon put a hand over his mouth to hide a smile. Three soldiers entered the dining area at that moment. They had on the brilliant scarlet uniforms of the army of Satir. The big blonde Jedi stared at them as they crossed the room.

"Are they new?"

"Yes, a replacement contingent arrived this morning so that Governor Rettis would have a refreshed guard when he arrived." He noted the look on Jareel's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right about them," he lowered his voice. "Do you feel it Qui-Gon?"

The elder Jedi was still for a moment. "They seem very tense, a little paranoid, like they are afraid they are being watched."

"How can you tell this?" Guilan asked.

"Through the Force General," Qui-Gon answered. "Some feelings are so strong they radiate easily through the Force to us."

The officer was thoughtful for a moment. "Tense and not wanting to be watched. I'm not sure that's so odd. They are in enemy territory. I imagine I would feel the same way if I was in Satir." He looked from Qui-Gon to Jareel and back. "Do you think there is a problem?"

"I think you may be right General," Qui-Gon replied. "It may be as you say. However, the strength of their feelings does concern me. Very strong. I can almost sense it without the Force."

"Aye," Jareel agreed as he kept staring at the soldiers. "If I trust my feelings…I wouldn't take my eyes off them."

The general seemed suddenly uncomfortable. "Do you think it's just those three…or the entire unit?"

"Since the others aren't here it's hard to say," Jareel replied. "There's a lot of unrest in this building. Has been since we got here. So it's hard to pull out specific feelings…unless they are close enough…or intense enough." He was still staring openly at the three.

General Guilan stood and walked over to the soldiers. He kept his manner calm but militarily efficient as he requested ID of the three. There seemed to be a rustle among them…one which the two Jedi felt, before they produced the required credentials. They seemed to be properly executed. The general tried to engage them in innocuous conversation as he was actually trying to plumb the depth of their knowledge. He was looking for anything that might give them away as anarchists instead of soldiers. Each answered his inquiries smoothly and convincingly.

General Guilan came back to the table. "They are either soldiers…or well trained phonies. You two have me on edge. I will watch them. If you sense anything about the rest of the Satir contingent please let me know as soon as you can." He turned and hurried from the room.

Jareel was yet watching the three as he finished his breakfast. They became aware of his attention and both Jedi could feel their tension increase. The soldiers grabbed whatever food was readily available and hurried away.

"Hard to say," Jareel mumbled as he watched them go. "It may be that they are simply nervous about this situation, or…"

"Hmm," was the only answer Qui-Gon gave.

In the Grand Room, all things were ready. The three Jedi stood at the end of a long table near a fireplace. Scarlet robed soldiers from Satir stood along one side of the room. Royal blue uniformed soldiers of Quelt were along the opposite wall. General Guilan stood just behind Qui-Gon; his counter part was on the other side behind Jareel. The big Jedi didn't like the feeling he was getting from the man. He caught Qui-Gon's eyes and let him know how he felt about the situation.

_There's little we can do Jareel. We can't stop this based on our feelings even though we trust what we feel. We must be mindful and ready to act if necessary. That's all we can do._

The big Jedi nodded slightly.

As the host, Governor Thron entered the room first and walked the length of the room. He shook the hands of the Jedi and greeted the general from Satir. He stood and waited patiently. A couple of minutes later, Governor Rettis entered and made the same journey. He greeted his rival quite warmly. Then Thron introduced the Jedi. He made small talk with them for a couple of minutes and at an appropriate pause, Thron said, "Shall we begin? Please sit down."

The trio of knights waited for the governors to be seated first before they sat. Recognizing his position as a subordinate to the governors, Qui-Gon waited for Thron to begin. However, he saw Leish lean forward and open his mouth. The elder Jedi elbowed him.

"Oof!" He flushed darker green and gave Qui-Gon a dirty look.

_Remember your position Leish._

Thron cleared his throat. "I come to this table with no preconceived notions. I know what I would like to accomplish but I have made no list of demands. I simply have some topics I think we should cover."

Rettis seemed pleased with that statement. He gave a small smile. "What do you think it will take to end this conflict Governor?"

"I think ending it between our countries will be easier than ending it within my country. However, that is irrelevant. The war has been going on for so long…longer than my lifetime. I'm not certain that I can say exactly how it started."

"Governor Thron," Leish interrupted. "If I may be permitted. I have studied the history of the conflict extensively."

"Please."

Leish looked out the corner of his eye to see the reaction of his fellow Jedi. He cleared his throat. "Almost 100 years ago the provinces of Quelt and Satir enjoyed a great friendship. So affable were the two rulers that the monarch of Quelt sent his daughter for a visit to the palace in Satir. She was fourteen at the time and the two rulers hoped for a romance between she and the son of Satir's king. However, the son, Debon, was most unhappy with this arrangement for he was already in love with another. Debon's best friend came up with what he thought would be a solution. However, he did not consult his friend but merely carried out the plan.

"He lay in wait for the princess' caravan which he stopped. He then took her into the forest and ravished her. Spoiled goods. No longer fit for a prince. The monarch of Quelt was understandably upset. It is uncertain how he found out the details of the plan. However, it was not for several months after that he did find out."

Leish was in his environment now and he warmed to the subject…to the exclusion of everything else. However, Qui-Gon and Jareel were increasingly uncomfortable. The feelings they were getting from the crimson soldiers were very negative. Not just tension. Anger, hate. Their eyes met and each read the other immediately. Qui-Gon slowly moved his hand to rest on the hilt of his light saber. He looked from man to man trying to judge if they were about to act. Jareel also was studying them intently. His keen blue eyes seemed to penetrate the man he was currently studying. Mere seconds before the man moved Jareel easily read him. _Kill them._ And then he knew the soldier was going to draw his blaster before the man's hand even budged.

At once Qui-Gon and Jareel leaped to their feet drawing their light sabers. The scarlet uniformed guards immediately drew their blasters. Some directed their fire at the soldiers across the room. The others turned their weapons upon the governors. The Jedi interposed themselves between the executives and their executors, directing blaster fire back to the soldiers. By now Leish had his saber out and had moved to Qui-Gon's side. He yelled, "The fireplace!"

"What!"

"Secret passageway through the fireplace. Go out the back of it. Not sure where it leads. Another hole in our record of the history. Get the governors out. Jareel and I will hold them off."

The two governors had gone down on the floor in the confusion. Qui-Gon knelt down next to Thron. "Crawl to the fireplace and go to the back of it. There's a secret passageway there."

Without question, Thron crawled on his stomach into the huge fireplace. He could easily have walked to the back standing up it was that big. The elder Jedi stood at the ready to field any shots that might get past the other two Jedi. As he saw the governor disappear into the darkness of the fireplace, he knelt down next to Rettis and gave him the same instructions.

As the grey haired man made his way, Qui-Gon backed up with him still deflecting shots. It seemed as if other soldiers were coming in to replace the ones who had been killed, but he was uncertain since his attention had been divided. When Rettis entered, Qui-Gon was right behind him.

Rettis cowered in the back corner, face white and hands trembling. "How are we going to get out of here? Where is the passageway? Are you sure you haven't been reading too many books?"

"No, it's true," Thron said. "This old place has many such passageways. I've read about them."

Qui-Gon was looking over the walls…looking for anything that would trigger a doorway. "If Leish says there's a passageway, you can count on it. It's just up to us to find it." He closed his eyes and focused. In his mind, he saw the clear picture of a lever. He opened his eyes and looked near where wall met brick flooring. There it was. He grasped it and pulled but it was rusted into place. Qui-Gon placed both hands on it and focused his mind. With a Force assisted pull, the lever gave and a small door opened in the back of the fireplace. The three men entered and Qui-Gon looked for a release on this side to close them off from any one who might follow. Then he reactivated his light saber. "Let me go first Governors. This is an unknown situation. We don't know where this leads…or who may be there.

He got no argument from the two still trembling men. There was the helix of a spiral staircase before them. Qui-Gon reached out with his senses as he began the climb. He could sense no threat but he didn't allow that to cause him to lower his guard. Slowly and cautiously, he climbed the curving stairway that seemed to go on forever. The further he went, the more cautious he became. Perhaps someone was lying in wait at the top, knowing there was no other escape. The two executives stayed well back from the Jedi in case he uncovered a threat. They had no weapons and decided they would be little help anyway.

Finally, after moving so slowly step by step, Qui-Gon came to the top…and a door. He put a hand on it and reached out to see what he could sense. Nothing. Yet, he was careful anyway. The door was rusted. There was little way he could open it slowly. It was guaranteed to screech if he tried. So, instead of easing it open, he kicked it open and jumped out of the way. Nothing. He moved to look around the doorframe. A small empty room with a door on the opposite side.

The Jedi looked around the room again. There was nothing except cobwebs and dust. He looked out the window to see if the disturbance inside had spilled outdoors. It had. Blue and red coated soldiers were exchanging blaster fire. There was little choice about where to go. Qui-Gon kicked open the other door. He saw blue sky. Cautiously he looked around the edge of the door. Then he walked out and was on the roof of a turret of the old palace. The turret was not free standing. The door side of it was attached to the castle.

The Jedi master crept to the edge and looked over. As long as they stayed back from the edge, he judged the governors would be safe from fire from the ground. He rushed back into the small entry room and closed the door to the stair well. If anyone figured out where they had gone, that would be no protection, but he wanted to use all his advantages. The knight removed his comlink. He had set it for the frequency the contingent from Quelt was using when he'd arrived at the palace. Qui-Gon had no way of knowing if any one would or could answer…but he had little choice. He was pleasantly surprised to hear General Guilan answer. The sounds of the battle raged on in the background.

"General, Qui-Gon Jinn here. I have the two governors with me. They are safe for the moment, as long as no one discovers which way we left by. However, we are at a dead end. We are in one of the turrets. There's no escape from here. Do you think your men are going to be able to contain this attack?"

"I'm not hopeful right now. We seem to be outnumbered. But I have to get the governors out of here. Stand by. I'm going to get a small transport here. It should be able to hover nearby and rescue them. Stay with them. Take care of them. I'll try to keep anyone from following you…for as long as I am able to."

"Do the best you can. That's all you can do." Qui-Gon had been standing outside as he made the contact. He stepped back into the entryway. "General Guilan is ordering a transport to get you out of here. We have little choice but to wait here. There's nowhere else we can go."

"Do you know what's going on down there?" Thron asked.

Qui-Gon replied in a grave tone, "The general thinks that his troops may be outnumbered." The elder Jedi turned to Rettis. "Those were your soldiers but they seemed intent on killing you as well. Are you having opposition in your country as well to the peace process?"

"Yes, some, but not from the army…at least I didn't think so. The general has assured me that the men are tired of fighting and want to go home to their families. General Calin has been a lifelong friend. I'd trust him with my life. Maybe they deceived him, but he didn't deceive me."

"I wonder if your army has been infiltrated. Those men don't fight like trained soldiers. Their attack is not well organized. It seems almost random. How organized is the resistance in your province?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. General Calin was taking care of that. He seemed to think they could be easily controlled once the crack down started."

"Hmm…." Qui-Gon didn't like unknowns. He preferred to know his enemy. But there was nothing he could do about that now. There was little he could do to defend the governors or improve their current situation. The only thing he could do right now was to wait on the transport. Being a man of action, he didn't like the prospect of waiting on rescue…but there was no choice. He could only wait…and make sure of his center. He could not allow impatience to steal his focus.

The Jedi crept back out on the turret to assess the battle. It seemed to be taking place only on the front side of the palace. That's where all the vehicles were and the soldiers were taking advantage of the cover the armored vehicles provided. Qui-Gon searched the sky for the transport. It was not yet visible. He wanted to check with the general again on the status of the fight. However, he knew that would take his attention away from leading his men. The argument could be made that Qui-Gon needed to know the status so he would know if he and his charges were about to have company. He struggled with the decision as he searched the sky. If the transport didn't show soon he felt there was no choice but to find out what was going on downstairs.

Qui-Gon knew that Guilan had not put all his resources at the palace, in case the very scenario that was playing itself out now occurred. However, he did not know in which direction or how far away the general had stationed his back up troops and materiel. The Jedi master decided he needed information and soon, so he was about to activate his comlink when motion caught his eye. The transport was approaching.

Inside the Grand Room, even though the crimson army was the lesser trained, their surprise attack had allowed them to kill several of the Quelt soldiers before they could even unholster their blasters. In the hallway outside, the fake soldiers had been able to subdue their counterparts and were waiting for the attack to begin. Then they spilled into the room. That quickly the blue army was outnumbered. Still they fought valiantly, especially those closest to Guilan as he spread the word that they had to hold the attackers back until Governor Thron could be rescued. Leish and Jareel stood their ground, redirecting blaster fire back along its original trajectory and impacting soldiers as easily as if they had been firing blasters.

It was a losing proposition however and both Jedi could see it coming. They couldn't hold off the reinforcements that were arriving. There were only a handful of Quelts…including the two Jedi. One of the crimson suited soldiers called for a cease-fire. His men complied.

"Do you surrender or do you die?" he called out to the blue coats and Jedi.

"If they have to deal with us it might buy some more time for the governors. If we keep fighting, we are so far outnumbered they will soon have us," Guilan whispered to Jareel.

"Aye. We have to do all we can to allow time for them to get away. Taking prisoners and having to search and lock them up will buy time." Jareel really didn't want to surrender…but it seemed the logical choice.

"We surrender," the general called out.

"Toss out your weapons then come toward us one at a time with your hands on your head. Any tricks will be punished by immediate death."

"There will be no tricks," Guilan assured as he looked around at the few men who remained to drive that point home. "For the governor," he whispered to them. Then he stood and put his hands on his head.

The small ship was coming toward the front of the old building. As soon as it was in range, crimson uniformed soldiers began firing on it. The craft turned its blaster cannons on the men and the vehicles they hid behind and opened fire. Some of the soldiers were killed while others had the chance to flee. The Jedi master was uncertain how many survived. He didn't know how many were there to begin with so the information may have been little help anyway.

The transport circled around to the back of the old castle. They had tried to even the odds for their comrades on the ground, but they had a more important job to attend. Qui-Gon waved his arms vigorously over his head to attract the attention of the pilot…and he was successful. The small ship slowed to a hover and came as close to the turret as it safely could. Apparently, the men on the ground now were occupied enough with the ground attack that they had no choice but to ignore the vehicle; no shots were directed at it now.

Qui-Gon took the chance that they were using the same frequency the general was…a reasonable guess. He activated his comlink. "The two governors are here with me. How do you plan on getting them out?"

"Since we are not being fired on, I plan on using a sling to lift them to the ship."

The Jedi looked over the turret edge to gauge the battle on the ground. "You may be safe from blaster fire now, but if they see the governors, that may change."

"I'm open to any suggestions," the pilot replied.

Qui-Gon took a few seconds to consider. There was little to consider however. This seemed to be their only escape route. "Very well. Let's get to it."

A line began lowering from the small craft. Qui-Gon stepped back inside. "This is the only way we can get you out in a hurry. You may still be in danger of being fired on from the ground as you are lifted up." He studied their faces for reaction. There was little. Apparently, they had overcome their initial fear, which he had chalked up to the suddenness and unexpectedness of the attack. "Any volunteers?" he tried to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"I'll go," Thron said without hesitation. Qui-Gon judged his reaction not one of fear and desperation to escape, but a determination to face whatever waited him. He walked out to the roof and the Jedi helped the governor into the sling. He activated his light saber and stepped to the edge of the turret, then gave the pilot a thumb's up.

The sling started upward. Thron seemed at ease with the situation. Qui-Gon studied the soldiers on the ground. They spotted the escaping executive almost too late. He was being helped in. A couple of shots were squeezed off anyway. The Jedi master easily deflected them with his saber. When the shots stopped he hazarded a glance backward and saw the empty sling on the way back down.

Qui-Gon hurried back inside. "They didn't start firing at Thron until he was almost inside. They will be more ready for you Governor." Hard news…but he had the right to know what he would be facing. I can provide you some protection, but I don't now how many are down there."

"Let's go," was the simple answer. Qui-Gon helped Rettis into the sling and returned to his position at the turret edge. He signaled the pilot and the governor began his ascent. The attackers were quicker to react this time. The Jedi raised his saber and easily deflected the shots. As he'd said, their attacks were random and it seemed as if one soldier would wait for another to finish his round of blaster fire before he would take up the attack. This allowed the master to keep any blaster shots from reaching Rettis. Once he was safely in, Qui-Gon stepped back out of blaster range.

His comlink buzzed. "Yes?"

"How are you going to keep from getting shot up when we lift you?"

"I'm not going. I have to stay here and help repel the attack. Go on and get the governors to safety before anything else happens."

The pilot thought the Jedi was nuts, but also understood the mentality, being a soldier himself. He gave a short salute and flew away. Just as Qui-Gon started to put away his comlink, he recognized a familiar voice.

"Master Jinn," Thron said. "I don't know what's going to happen in there but this may help you. From the main throne room there is a secret passage behind the panel to the rear of the throne. It has three branches. One goes to the upper levels, one goes to the dungeon, and one goes to the rear part of the building. Certainly one of those paths can help you get where you need to go. I wish I could tell you where all the passages are, but I just don't know them all."

"Thank you Governor. I'm sure this will be of much help." He closed the communication and turned to re-enter the castle. Qui-Gon tried signaling General Guilan, but he had no way of knowing that the remains of his communication device lay smashed on the floor of the Grand Room…smashed beneath the boot of a crimson uniformed officer.

With no communication…meaning no way of knowing what was going on in the Grand Room, Qui-Gon had little choice but to ease down the staircase to see what was going on. There was no other way off the turret. He held his light saber in his hand but powered off. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out to the Force. He crossed the small room and began his descent.

The red clothed man who seemed to be in charge was looking over the light sabers. "I don't know how to use it…but we'll keep them anyway." He looked toward the corridor. "Hey, what are you doing out there? Have you got those soldiers locked up yet or not?"

"It's a long way to that dungeon, Yeyt," a man said as he entered. "It's deep in the basement. I don't know if they've even gotten there yet. What's the ordeal? We don't have to wait on that before we move the Jedi."

Yeyt laughed. "Obviously you've never seen what Jedi are capable of. You did at least see how they were able to handle these," he held up the light sabers. "I want a full guard on them. And I want a full guard here. No arguments. And let me know when they get back up here. We have a lot to do. We missed getting the governors. Time for Phase II of our operation."

The man nodded and left.

Unseen…and unheard, except by two very perceptive Jedi captives, the door at the rear of the fireplace opened a small amount. Qui-Gon stayed where he was and listened. He could see the bottom half of Leish and Jareel…and the highly polished black boots of many soldiers. It would be foolish of him to rush into an unknown situation. At the moment, all he could hear was low voices. He couldn't quite make out what was being said.

Then a voice called out, "They're coming Yeyt."

"Good." He turned to the Jedi. "You got in the middle of the wrong fight. We said we'd kill any Jedi who came here. I suppose you must learn the hard way. And when I get my hands on that other one that helped Thron and Rettis escape, he will die also." A group of uniformed anarchists entered the room. "Take them to the dungeon area. But don't put them with the soldiers. We have a special room for them. Lock them in the main cell."

Leish grinned slightly. Jareel thought he must be out of his mind to think being locked in a dungeon and abandoned was funny. "Look, if you're going to leave us behind anyway, why can't you put us all in one cell. What will it matter to you?"

"Because you're Jedi and I don't trust you," Yeyt answered.

Jareel opened his mouth to say something but Leish elbowed him. "Jareel," he admonished. "You take liberties when our lives are at stake. Shut up and don't antagonize our captors."

The big blonde Jedi looked at his companion like he had Aldeerian blood worms crawling out his nose. He was about to say something when Yeyt spoke up.

"I've had enough of you. Shut up. Are you ready or not?" he asked his guards. "Take them…and do as I told you. Be careful. They are more dangerous than you realize."

The rebels left the room with their prisoners. Now only two pairs of boots were visible to Qui-Gon. He yet held his place. He didn't know what waited in the hallway. At least he knew where Leish and Jareel would be.

"As soon as they are secured we pull out. You take your men and follow Rettis. He still has to get back to the capital. We'll follow Thron. In his own land, they'll probably have enough security around him to protect him from us, but we have to try. It might be our only chance to get at him while he's away from his fortress at the capital. Is everything else taken care of?"

"Yes…everything."

"Good. So all we have to do is wait on them to get back from the dungeon. Let's take the other men and wait outside." Yeyt and his companion left. Qui-Gon could hear the tapping of several pairs of boots echoed off the stone floors. He held his place until the noise was gone. Slowly and carefully, he came into the Grand Room. The knight crept along a wall toward the doorway. He could sense nothing nearby still he was cautious as he peered into the corridor.

He couldn't just go storming into the dungeon. Then the Jedi remembered Thron's message to him about the passage with a branch to the dungeon. But…where was the throne room? Qui-Gon decided it must be near the Grand Room. It seemed logical…and felt right. He eased into the hallway and walked almost soundlessly along the wall. He looked into the first room he came to. It seemed to be a ballroom…or some such place of entertainment. The knight looked around again and continued along the corridor. The next room had a huge table, about 50 meters, surrounded by chairs…a dining hall he supposed. There was a room across the hallway. He looked around again and reached out with his feelings. Then quickly he crossed the corridor, peeked in and saw…a throne.

He thanked the Force and slipped around the doorframe. He took in the room in one careful glance. He saw and sensed nothing. Qui-Gon hurried to the throne. It was near to the wall and on the wall, there was what looked like a large frame with nothing in it but wood. That must be the panel. He closed his eyes and touched the Force to find the release for the panel.

The Jedi master stepped to the back of the throne and reached under it. Just beneath the seat was a handle. He pulled and the huge frame slid about two meters to the side. One more look to see if anyone was watching. He saw nothing, but heard the distinct sound of boots clicking against stone. Qui-Gon ran into the passage and looked around for the inside handle to close it. Just as he thought that maybe he had gotten away with his escape, he heard a voice cry out. Looking around wildly he finally saw the release. The handle was just to the side of the opening. No point in hiding the release to a secret passage on the inside of the passage he reasoned. He pulled the lever and hoped that it would take time for the rebels to find the handle under the throne. Qui-Gon powered up his light saber because it was so dark. Then he Jedi hurried down the corridor. After about fifty meters, he came to the split. Three different passageways. Which led to the dungeon though?

As soon as the two Jedi were locked up and the phony soldiers were gone, Jareel turned on Leish. "What is wrong with you? You've lived too much in history instead of the practical world. Cooperating with them? Agreeing to separation from the soldiers? We might be able to all work together to find a way out. But just the two of us…. You're out of your mind."

But Leish just stood there with that same silly grin that he'd had upstairs and let Jareel run down. "Are you finished?"

"For the moment…until I can think of something else."

"Good. Now listen to me. There's a reason I wanted to be in the main cell. I was reading in the history tapes about one of the monarchs who was imprisoned here during an uprising. The insurgents were going to kill him. However, when they came to get him for the mock trial they had planned, he was gone. When they had a closer look at the cell, trying to decide where the monarch had disappeared to, they found a tunnel that he had escaped through."

Jareel was quiet for a moment then he grinned. "I apologize. Now we don't have to waste time fumbling for a way out. You can take us right out of here."

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" Jareel was suddenly wary.

"I know there's a way out, but I don't know where it is."

"You don't know…" Jareel's voice trailed off.

"That's hardly the kind of things that are in history tapes," Leish said dryly. "But it can't be that hard to find. This is a big for a cell…but it's still relatively small. I'm sure I can locate it. Logically it would invisible to the casual observer, but a close inspection should reveal it." The green humanoid began looking around the cell. The sleep benches were carved from stone and covered with pallets. There were a couple of bench type seats jutting out of the stone walls. A small alcove led to a sanitation unit. The cubicle was about the size of a studio apartment…and in a different place and time as well as above ground, would make a comfortable quarters he thought.

The green Jedi began looking closer. He inspected each surface, running his hands along for any handle, release, or even small alcove. Jareel watched for a moment, shrugged his shoulders and began looking. Near one of the stone benches, the big Jedi thought his search was rewarded so quickly. A stone in the side of the bench came loose in his hands. "Leish!" he called out in joy. "Look!" he held up the stone and pointed to the opening. The green master rushed over and pushed the big man out of the way. He had known about the tunnel, and he wanted to be the one to release the entry to it. Leish reached a hand in…and a confused look came over his face. He pulled his hand out and leaned close to look in. A rectangular metal box. He reached in, removed it…and almost dropped it when he got a good look at it.

At the wide green eyes, Jareel stepped closer. "What's wrong?" he said in concern.

"It's…it's a…bomb!"

Qui-Gon had made his choice and was following a smaller passageway by the light of his saber. It made a sudden turn downward and he decided he had made the right choice. However, the corridor shrank significantly in size as it went lower. It was about a meter in width and the tall Jedi had to slump down to get through. After the big open hallway he'd been navigating, this one seemed tiny. It was damp and mildewy also. The high humidity made it a little harder to breathe. The master suddenly became aware of discomfort in his shoulders. He realized they were drawn up in tension.

Qui-Gon stopped and reached out. The Force must be warning him of something…perhaps that the revolutionaries were coming. But as he touched the Force, there was nothing. He couldn't decide why he was so unsettled. As the Jedi forced a deep breath of stale air, he realized at once what the problem was. It was the same feeling he'd had in the ventilation duct on the transport. That closed in feeling that reminded him so much of the closet…and the hallucination. The memory and his surroundings caused his breaths to become shallow. Qui-Gon realized what was happening and closed his eyes. He reached out to the Force and touched the peace there. What he was afraid of was a memory. Nothing about the size of this passage would harm him. He opened his eyes and reminded himself he needed to hurry. The insurgents could be coming. He swiped at the sweat running down his face and forced himself to focus on his mission.

"A bomb!" Jareel breathed.

Leish carefully took it to one of the beds and set it so gently on the pallet. Jareel wanted a look for himself. No doubt. It was a bomb. "Just over ten minutes," he read the timer.

"We've got to get out of here!" Leish said more frantically than he meant to. "I've got to find that passage. Help me!" He ran to the wall and began looking wildly.

Jareel came up behind him. His pale blue eyes were twinkling. "No. It doesn't matter now, don't you see? We can use this to get out of here."

"What! Are you insane? How can we use that to get out of here?" Leish practically yelled as he hurried about.

"Simple. We just put it next to the door and when it explodes…it takes the door down for us."

"And what about us? It will take us too!"

"No. We can hide in that alcove there. It will protect us from the blast. All we'll get is the noise."

"Yeah…I know," Leish said slowly. Then he brightened. "I know! I can defuse it! It doesn't have to go off." He ran to the bed and started to bend over the box but Jareel grabbed his arm.

"No! We don't want to defuse it. We need it to get out of here. Besides," he grinned. "Won't it make a great show…fireworks, noise."

"N…noise," Leish mumbled. "Noise."

Jareel didn't seem to hear him. He chuckled, "They thought they were going to kill us with that, but they gave us the means to escape. Fools."

"No," Leish said emphatically, his eyes wide. "I mean…we don't know…how much explosive is in there." He seemed surprised at his own words. "Yeah! We don't know. We may not be safe even in that alcove." He looked at the big blonde man with hopeful eyes. Then he dropped to his knees and began looking at the bed. "Help me. We've go to find the release."

Jareel looked at Leish in confusion. He knelt down next to him. "What is wrong with you? I don't think we are going to die if that's what you're worried about. True we don't know how much explosive is in there…but it's a small bomb. Even with something powerful in it, it's a small amount."

The green humanoid pulled away. "Let me go. I have to find it. I have to…"

"Leish," Jareel grabbed him and pulled the Jedi around to face him. "It's not that big a deal. This is perfect." His blue eyes twinkled as he said, "Just think how surprised they are going to be when we come running out after the explosion and rescue everyone. BOOM! And we're free."

Leish jumped at Jareel's outburst. "No! No Jareel. You don't understand. Let me go. Help me find that release. We have to find it."

The big man watched his companion hurry around, looking and touching every surface. The calm-in-all-situations Leish was completely out of control. Jareel couldn't figure out for the life of him what was wrong.

Then Leish stopped in his search as if he remembered something. "I forgot. I can defuse it. I forgot about that. I have to try."

Jareel looked at the timer. "I don't know. We've lost a lot of time already. You don't have much time to study it before you try. I don't think you can do it quickly. Do you want it to go off in your hands?"

"NO!" The green eyes went wide.

"Leish, what is wrong with you? I've never seen you like this. Are you that afraid of a little bomb? I've seen you bravely face some dangerous situations. This frightens you?"

"You don't understand," he mumbled as he hurried across the small cell. "You don't understand." He stopped and looked at the big man. "Help me find the release Jareel. Please!"

"All right, all right." He held his hands up. "But just in case we don't find it, let me put the bomb next to the door." He looked at the timer and gently picked up the box. Gingerly he walked across the cell and lowered his sensitive cargo to the floor. "There's not much time left."

Leish looked at him with those same wide eyes. The eyes looked as if they might come out of their sockets. Jareel wondered what this was all about. He began searching along with the green Jedi. They ran their hands along any surface and tried to use the guidance of the Force. But all they found was rough rock. Not even a hint of any mechanism that might trigger a door. Jareel knew their time was running out. He went to have another look at the timer.

"Leish we have just a little longer than a minute. Come on. We're not going to find it. Let's take cover."

But the frantic Jedi didn't stop. "I'll find it!" He was lying on the floor as he ran his hand under one of one of the beds. "Wait!" he cried out. "I found it! I found it!" He gave a great tug on the lever his hand had come to rest on. They heard the scrap of stone on stone…but saw no door. Jareel ran to the alcove. "Here! It's in here. Come on!" He looked back to Leish. The green humanoid was still lying on the floor almost sobbing.

The big Jedi ran to his companion and grasped him under the shoulders. He dragged him through the alcove and into the passageway beyond. Just in time. The blonde Jedi heard the noise. A loud noise…but not very loud to Jareel. The concussion was baffled by the stone walls surrounding them.

But the green Jedi was curled in a fetal position his hands clamped over his ears and his eyes tightly shut. The big man was very confused by Leish's actions through this whole episode. He knelt down next to him. Quietly and in confusion he said, "Are you all right?"

Very slowly Leish opened his eyes, moved his hands and looked around. "It's over?"

"Yes, it's over," Jareel said in puzzlement. "What is wrong?"

The humanoid slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He hung his head and was silent. He knew he was going to have to explain his actions. A Jedi had lost control in a situation where he should have been calmer. Yes, he would have to explain. Leish took a deep breath and let out an overly mournful sigh. "I was afraid."

"Yes," Jareel replied. "I could see that. Afraid of the bomb? We had a place to take shelter."

"It wasn't the bomb." Leish paused. He had never admitted this to anyone…and now it had to be to Jareel. He braced himself for the ridicule and said. "The noise. I can't stand the noise," he said quietly. Then he dared look the big man in the face, "I'm afraid of loud blasts."

"Afraid?" Jareel looked puzzled. "But I told you, we had an area of protection. There would just be the noise…"

"That's it," Leish interrupted. "That's what I'm afraid of…the noise."

"The noise? You mean…"

"I mean the noise…the boom. The excitement you want."

Jareel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mr. Super Rational and Logical Jedi was afraid of a little boom? Then he remembered his reaction to the instrument that shorted out on the transport. "Really?" he said quietly.

"Really. Remember that prank I pulled not long after I was taken as a padawan? The thing that blew up in my hand? That's what did it."

"But that would have been a great joke," Jareel grinned until he saw Leish's face. "Really?"

"Yes. It hurt me…and scared me…and since then…" his voice trailed off. "You must think me a fool." Leish turned his head away.

Jareel was quiet for a moment. Then he sat down next to his companion. "No, actually I don't." He had to admit to himself when he first heard the words, he did think that it was a silly thing to fear. An irrational thing to fear. Then he remembered his own irrational fear…of arxy, and he understood clearly. A childhood trauma had left an indelible scar on Leish as one had on Jareel. Even being a Jedi didn't excuse them from psychological disturbances that had upset their childhood. He patted Leish on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't mention it to anyone. I know it must have been hard to admit that."

The green Jedi looked at Jareel in surprise. "You're not going to laugh…and tell Qui-Gon?"

"No. What happened here is just between us. Let's put it behind us, all right?" Jareel stood and walked back to the cell. His curiosity made him go back to survey the results. Leish watched him go and was surprised. The jokester actually took something seriously…and had compassion. What else was Jareel hiding behind that silly façade?

Leish had no desire to go back. That cell meant having to admit something he had hidden for so long…and being confronted with his worst fear. He was content to just sit and wait for the big Jedi to come back.

"Well, it's a good thing you found that release," Jareel said as he came back in. "It did blow the door down, but it also collapsed the ceiling there. We would have had to dig the stone out of the way to get out. But that's all academic now. Let's see where this leads." He had picked up one of the lamps that provided the only light in the cell. They were in a small passageway hewn from the rock. Jareel helped Leish to his feet and they began walking.

They had not gone far however when the corridor opened into a large cavern. They were unable to see the top. Jareel shined the lamp around to get an idea of their surroundings. The light passed across a small dark furry creature. The big Jedi started and let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Leish asked.

"Nothing. Nothing," Jareel muttered. He quickly looked around to see if there were other of the little creatures around. The light fell across a rock against which there was a nest full of the beasts. Jareel yelped and dropped the lamp as he backed away from the nest. He backed into a rock. As it first contacted his leg he jumped and squealed.

"Jareel," Leish hurried over to him. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Yes," Jareel said unconvincingly in a half panic. "Where's that lamp? I need it, I need it." But he made no move to find it.

The green humanoid looked for it. He brought it over to the big man who grabbed it and began flashing the light around the walls. There were hundreds of the little dark creatures. The blonde Jedi shook his head, "No…no." Then he hurried back to the passageway.

Leish followed him. "Jareel, Jareel." He grabbed his shoulders and gently shook the big Jedi. "What is wrong? What bothers you in there?"

Jareel's eyes were wide with fright. "I can't go that way. There has to be another way. I can't do it."

"There is no other way. You said the roof was collapsed in the cell. This is the only way. We have to go this way."

"No," Jareel shook his head. His blonde hair flew back and forth. "No. I can't…I won't."

"What's so terrible in there?" Leish paused for a moment. "Jareel," he said quietly. "I told you what I was afraid of."

"Yeah…but you'd laugh at me," the big man turned away.

"You didn't laugh at me."

The blonde Jedi turned back around. He studied the green face before him. Leish seemed to be in earnest. He saw understanding in those green eyes. The big man leaned against the wall of the passageway and told the Jedi the story of his childhood fear of arxy.

Qui-Gon was sweating furiously. In the humid environment, it would not evaporate. It was a distraction, a reminder. When he had been in the closet, he was in a cold sweat. In the air duct, he had broken into a sweat. It was hard enough to keep his focus off the close walls of the corridor, but the liquid on his skin and trying to breath the heavy air was not the environment, it was him. That was harder to ignore. Still he pressed on hoping that soon the end would come. The descent had stopped and the hallway was level now, so he expected to be near to the dungeon by now. The light from his saber reflected off the stone walls. Then there seemed to be a big black area just ahead that swallowed all light instead of reflecting it back. Cautiously he approached it.

The Jedi put a foot down and lightly applied his weight. For all he knew, he was about to step onto a ledge leading to a pit or other drop off. Satisfied it would support him he stepped forward. There was actually a breeze through here. The reflection of his saber on the walls was gone. He turned and followed a wall for a bit. Understanding dawned on him. He had come to a cavern. Qui-Gon leaned against the wall and drew in the lighter air. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. He was out of the tunnel. Thank the Force.

The first thought that came to Leish was the incongruity of a big man like Jareel being afraid of a little furry animal. But he fought back the urge to even smile remembering how kind Jareel had been to him about his fear. The green humanoid hoped he could be as kind as the big blonde had been to him.

He put a hand on Jareel's arm. "I don't know how you feel being afraid of an arxy, but I do know how it feels to have a fear that seems silly to others and that you know is irrational. As you said to me, this is between us. It goes no further than these walls."

"Thank you Leish. I have to admit, we have so many disagreements I was certain you'd like to tease me about this."

"No. Not after what I had to tell you. At least you have a reason to be afraid. An arxy can hurt you. A noise can't."

"Well, maybe the noise triggers the fear…but I think it's actually the hurt that you fear. The noise is a reminder. Hurt can come next."

There was silence between the two men for a couple of minutes. The two antagonists had just had to share their deepest, most irrational fears with each other. It forged a new understanding between the two. Yet, neither knew how to say it, how to express it. Besides, maybe this wasn't the time anyway.

Jareel drew in a deep breath. "How are we going to get through that cavern?" He trembled in spite of himself. "I mean, I know those are probably not arxy…but they look so much like them." He paused. "Leish I don't know if I can do it."

The green Jedi thought for a moment. "They seem to like to stay close the to walls. Their nests must be in the walls. If we walk through the middle, we could stay away from them. I could go first in case there are any running across the floor." He looked at Jareel who didn't seem convinced. "I know it's hard…but you have to center yourself and we have to try. We've got to get out of here and I don't know any other way."

Jareel's shoulders slumped. Then he drew himself up and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths. Leish could feel him pulling on the Force. After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes. The normally pale blue eyes were darker. "Let's go."

Leish took the lead and entered the cavern. Jareel looked about wildly to see if anything was near him. He seemed to tiptoe as if afraid of stepping on something.

Qui-Gon was rested and calm again. He was ready to continue on his way when he saw a light across the cavern. He knelt down to be out of the way of the wandering light. But he felt a familiar presence…and heard a familiar voice.

"Jareel? Is that you?" he called out.

The two Jedi started at the unexpected voice, but recovered quickly when they recognized it.

"Qui-Gon?" Jareel's fear was momentarily gone as he hurried forward.

"Yes, it's me. Are you two all right?"

"Yes old friend," Jareel replied. But then he stepped on one of the animals. It squealed loudly…and so did the big Jedi. He hurried back to Leish…and the light.

"It's all right Jareel," Leish said quietly. "The Force is your strength. Here watch the light."

Qui-Gon met them near the middle of the cavern. "How did you get out of the dungeon?"

"It's a long story. We need to get out of here," Leish was watching Jareel as he looked around.

"We can't go back the way I came. Some of the insurgents saw me enter the passageway. They may be coming…or at least guarding the entrance."

"We can't go back to the dungeon. There was a bomb there. It collapsed part of the ceiling. We'd have to dig our way out." Jareel had both hands clamped on Leish's arm and was digging into him. The Jedi tried to send comfort through the Force. "There most likely is another passage off this one. I read about a cavern under the palace. This must be it. If it is, I know is another passage off it. We'll have to look along the walls for it." That statement caused Jareel to clasp even tighter to the green Jedi's arm. Very quietly, he said, "Would you like to wait here for us…away from the walls?" The big Jedi vigorously shook his head. "How about waiting in the passage that we came through. There were none of the animals there." Mutely Jareel nodded and Leish walked him back.

None of this was lost on Qui-Gon; however, from the whisperings he decided that it was something they weren't ready to share with him. He could feel the unease in the air. He just waited. When Leish returned Qui-Gon simply asked, "Is he all right?"

"Yes," Leish answered hoping no other questions would be asked. He had given his word. If Jareel wanted Qui-Gon to know, he would have to tell him. The two Jedi approached the wall of the cavern. Leish shined the light along and they both searched for any opening. The small black creatures squeaked furiously at being bothered and scattered. Understanding came to Qui-Gon.

"Are these animals what is bothering Jareel?" Leish still wasn't sure if he should say anything or not. "He thinks they look like arxy, doesn't he?"

Now it was obvious Qui-Gon knew Jareel's secret. Leish said nothing but just nodded. They continued their search mostly in silence. Qui-Gon turned to investigate something and Leish called out, "Here it is!"

The elder Jedi hurried over. Then he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the entrance. It was not a passageway. It was a tunnel…a very small tunnel. Probably big enough for a man to crawl through…on his stomach. Qui-Gon's stomach turned over at that thought. After what he'd just come through. He had thoughts of the air duct that he'd just fit into. He didn't realize he was visibly upset until Leish said, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Get Jareel and let's get out of here." He studied the opening while Leish crossed the cavern. How far would he have to crawl like that? They were a long way underground. Perhaps it would only be a short way…and then when the passageway turned upwards it would be bigger? Like the one he had come down? He certainly hoped so.

Qui-Gon turned to see the green humanoid slowly leading Jareel through the cavern and the big man looking vigorously around him. Suddenly he had a great wave of guilt for laughing at Jareel about his fear. Now he understood, only too well. He could feel the tension in his friend and had great sympathy for him.

Jareel hurried to the opening. "Let's go!"

Then they heard a loud blast. Leish fell to his knees, covering his ears and putting his forehead to the ground. Qui-Gon was greatly puzzled by the reaction…but more puzzled by what caused it. He heard scuffling noises and voices. At once, he extinguished the lamp.

"We've got to go," Jareel whispered.

Qui-Gon looked at the small tunnel and back at the new entrance that just opened with the blast. Leish was still on his knees.

"Hurry. Go," Jareel implored. "I'll get him in there." He was busy looking around for the little creatures as he talked.

The elder Jedi knew there was no choice. He had to go. He drew a deep breath and entered the small crawlway. Jareel grabbed Leish and practically stuffed him into the tunnel. The big Jedi was more than happy to get in there away from the little creatures.

Qui-Gon crawled hurriedly at first because of the activity behind him and the urgency he felt. But then he felt like the walls were closing in on him. The tunnel seemed smaller. _Silly. You still have the same amount of room to move. That's your imagination._ He thought of the air duct, which reminded him of the closet, which reminded him of the hallucination. And suddenly he could see it before him. The dark face with the fangs. He backed up.

"Qui-Gon what are you doing?" Leish hissed at him. "Go."

That shook him out of his memory and the Jedi stopped to take a couple of breaths and touch the Force. _The Force is my ally. I shouldn't fear a memory. It's only a memory. A memory of a vision. Not a memory of a real event. Think on what Mi'al told you. Remember how you regained recall of that. You were in a closet…and it was a hallucination. Focus._ He felt somewhat better and pressed forward.

The Jedi was drawing hard on his training and trying to keep his focus on the Force. It was getting harder though. He was hot and drenched in sweat. It was hard to breathe. He was exhausted from pulling himself along the tunnel. Those things distracted him. He paused often to close his eyes to his surroundings and think on the peace of the Force. Each time he stopped Leish or Jareel would complain and that distracted the knight also.

Then he saw the image again…the face. And he was just too tired to fight. His breathing became shallow and he couldn't clear his mind. Qui-Gon began trying to back up. "I have to get out of here. I have to," he said desperately.

"Qui-Gon, what's wrong?" Leish grasped his boot and gave it a rough shake. "Are you all right?"

"Just a minute Leish," he huffed out. "Just give me a minute. I…I need to…rest a minute."

"I'm not sure we have a minute. They might be right behind us. Are you sure you're all right?"

The Jedi master closed his eyes tightly and drew in a breath. "No…I'm not sure," he said slowly.

"What's the matter?" Jareel asked.

Qui-Gon paused. He wasn't sure what to say. They probably wouldn't understand. Oh sure, Jareel had his fear of arxy…but that was from a childhood trauma. This was somewhat different. Qui-Gon was an adult and should be able to reason this out. Still, he could use their support to help him through this. He braced himself for what he feared would be said. "I'm…afraid."

"Of what?" Leish asked.

"This tiny tunnel. I feel like…I'm suffocating. I can't stand not being able to have more freedom of movement."

"Claustrophobia," he whispered.

"It goes back to Ruka…and being trapped in a small closet…" Qui-Gon's voice trailed off. He was unwilling to explain more right now. The master was trying not to focus on that. He took another deep breath. "I'm fine." _I think. _"Let's go."

Leish patted his booted foot reassuringly. "Focus on the Force. Believe me, I understand. We're here for you."

Qui-Gon smiled in the darkness. He said nothing but his companions could feel through the Force the gratefulness he felt for their aid.

And so they continued. Qui-Gon thought he would be all right…but then he began to feel more unsettled again. _No. I can't let this control me. I have to control it. Focus! Focus!_ And just ahead of him was an area of darkness. He imagined the dark face there. _No. It isn't there. It isn't. It's not real. Keep going. Keep going._ He forced himself to continue crawling into the new darkness, darker than the tunnel where the lamp shone off the walls. At once, he felt a breeze and the oppressive atmosphere lifted. Qui-Gon felt like he could breath easier. He remembered this feeling from before. He reached a hand out to his sides and felt…nothing. He reached up…the low ceiling wasn't there. The Jedi slowly raised up, keeping his hands up in case he found the ceiling. Then he was standing straight…and still wasn't touching rock. He drew in a deep breath and slowly expelled it. He was out of the tunnel.

"Come on," he said to his companions. "This is the end of the crawling. There's another cavern." He was exhausted. Not just from the crawling, but from the hard fight to keep control. The Jedi master sank down to the floor to rest.

Leish came over next to him with the lamp. Jareel was looking around vigorously for little furry creatures. He didn't immediately see any…but that didn't make him feel better. He didn't know what was beyond him in the dark. He knelt down next to his companions. The big man looked at Qui-Gon.

"Are you all right?" he said in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It was just all that crawling. Aren't you two tired from it?"

"A little maybe. But you…you're soaking wet with sweat. It wasn't that hot in there. You look a little pale. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Just let me rest a minute." He thought of Jareel and his arxy…but Qui-Gon knew his fear was different, so he didn't bother to try to explain it. The Jedi then became aware of how weak and trembly his knees were. Yes…it seemed as though he were going to have to take this up with Mi'al. This couldn't be allowed to continue. It could be a tremendous problem. This was not the first mission he'd found himself in close quarters like that and he knew it wouldn't be the last time. He rested his head on his knees and drew on the Force.

Jareel kept looking around him. He took the lamp from Leish and shined it around. There was no movement, no squeaking. Either the creatures weren't in here…or there were very few of them. The big Jedi kept a close look out. After only a couple of minutes he said, "Shouldn't we be going? We need to get out of here and try to stop them."

Qui-Gon was still weary, but knew what his friend said was true. So, he pulled himself up and they began to look around the cavern. Jareel stayed close to Leish who had the lamp while Qui-Gon used the illumination from his saber to examine the grotto. He fervently hoped the exit from this place was larger than that tunnel. He would even take the cramped passageway he had first started down on the way to the dungeon to that tunnel. The Jedi master pushed the distracting thoughts away. Now he had begun to recognize openings in the rock. His saber wasn't being reflected back at him from a dark appearing section of rock just ahead of him. He stepped closer and was relieved to see a door sized opening in the rock.

"Over here," he called. Leish hurried over, Jareel on his heels, still looking around. The green humanoid shined the lamp into the door and there was a stairway carved out of the rock. He took the lead since he had the light. They walked up many, many stairs and then came to a landing. The steps changed direction. The trio began climbing again. Twice more they changed direction. The stairs seemed interminable. And then there was a door before them. Leish laid his hand on it and closed his eyes. "I can't sense anything."

"All right," Qui-Gon said quietly. "We have no idea what's on the other side. I suggest we enter quickly so we have surprise on our side. Ready your sabers." Each Jedi took his weapon in his hands and centered himself. The elder Jedi stood back from the door and kicked it. They ran through and ignited their sabers.

They were surprised to find…nothing…and to find themselves outside. They turned to look around. The doorway came out of the back of the palace. There were no anarchists here. Qui-Gon remembered his view from above on the turret. It seemed they had concentrated their men and vehicles on the front side. He summarized that for his companions.

"So, we need to approach the front cautiously. Let's split. Two go around one side and one the other. We have no idea how many men left with Yeyt and how many stayed behind. Be mindful and be cautious."

"So, how are we going to split up?" Jareel asked.

"You should go by yourself," Leish said to the blonde Jedi. "You're big enough to be two people," he chuckled. Jareel laughed.

Qui-Gon looked in amazement at the two. What was this all about? The two antagonists sharing a joke? Maybe it was just an attempt to break the tension of the situation. But he would expect that from his best friend…not from Leish.

"Very well," Jareel said with twinkling blue eyes. "I will go by myself. And I bet I'll take more men that you two will." He turned and started off.

Qui-Gon was more than confused, but he had a job to do. He turned and started toward the side of the huge building. As he reached the corner he peeked around and reached out to see what he could sense. There definitely was a presence there. He was uncertain of the strength however. He looked over his shoulder and Leish nodded indicating he sensed it as well.

Slowly and gingerly, they slipped along the side wall of the palace, aware that any second an anarchist could appear. However, they made the journey without incident. The elder Jedi looked around the corner. There was only one vehicle and two guards there. He held up two fingers to Leish and then they leaped out into the open. As soon as Jareel saw Qui-Gon, he leaped out as well.

The guards dove behind their vehicle and opened fire with their blasters. Two blasters against three well-trained Jedi were no match however. Qui-Gon easily deflected a shot back to one of the anarchists, wounding him in the shoulder. The other young guard was losing hope when he saw how easily Jareel turned aside the shots. Then when his companion fell so did his courage. He tossed the weapon out and held his hands up.

The elder Jedi checked on the wounded man. It was a glancing blow so the damage was not great. "We'll take them with us. It should be easy enough to find a room to lock them in. When we gather the others we'll come back for them." He helped the wounded man to his feet. "How many are there?"

The anarchists looked at each other as if trying to decide whether the other was going to talk. Neither said anything. The Jedi pushed them toward the door of the palace. Cautiously they entered. Jareel and Leish watched their prisoners while Qui-Gon tried to determine if there was anyone guarding the entry. No one.

If the rebels only left enough men behind to see to the prisoners, there probably weren't many there since the captives were assumed locked in the dungeon. But then the Jedi remembered the ones who had broken through into the underground cavern. Obviously, they knew the Jedi had escaped. Perhaps that's where some of their manpower was tied up…in that search. That could be to their advantage. The guards would be out of the way. On the other hand, the Jedi would have to go the dungeon area to free the general and his men. That might lead them right to the guards.

They entered the palace. It seemed very empty…not just of sounds but of presence too. There weren't many people here that seemed certain. Jareel looked around quickly and found a small room with a sturdy locking mechanism. The Jedi left their prisoners behind and started toward the dungeon.

They took turns at point while the other two held back in case of surprise attack. However, no one challenged them. No one threatened them. There seemed to be no one else in the palace at all.

Gingerly they descended the stairs. Each landing was a new chance for attack. Yet, there was no attack. Finally, they reached the dungeon level. The first threat. Two guards armed with blaster rifles. However, that's only what was visible. They didn't know if others were nearby. Reaching out with their senses seemed to tell them that there was little other presence in the area.

The three Jedi activated their light sabers and came out into the view of the guards. As once, they opened fire. Several shots were volleyed; each one turned aside. Then Leish managed to turn one back to a guard and he went down. Jareel turned one back to the other guard and it impacted his blaster. He dropped it and shook his burning hands furiously.

"Do you have the keys?" Qui-Gon asked.

Mutely the young man nodded his head. "My pocket."

Jareel went forward for the keys while Qui-Gon and Leish stood with sabers at the ready. The big man freed Guilan and his four men.

"We wondered about you after that blast. You OK?" the general asked.

"Let's discuss that later. Is this all the prisoners?"

"Yes. The rest of my men are dead or taken hostage."

"Do you know how many anarchists are still here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"There were three or four that came down here after the blast. They went further down the hallway and we haven't seen them since."

"Maybe those were the ones looking for us," Qui-Gon said to Jareel. "Let's go. We can use that vehicle out front to get back to the capital."

"You're going to leave them here?" Jareel said in dismay.

"They will be stranded. We have to get back to make sure the governors are all right. We can send some soldiers back here later." He turned to the wounded guard. "Come on."

They hurried up the stairway…yet being cautious. If what the general said and what Qui-Gon suspected were correct, there should be no other threat to them. Yet, they traveled slowly down the corridors back to the entrance. Jareel locked their other prisoner in with the first two.

"Now we can let General Guilan's men come back and get them," Qui-Gon said. "Let's go."

He opened the door and at once blasters fired. "I think we found the others," Qui-Gon said humorlessly. "Ready?" he asked Jareel and Leish. The nodded their ascent and the three Jedi went to do battle.

Two of the anarchists were trying to hide behind the armored vehicle. The other was stuck in the open, not having made it to the vehicle. He was quickly put down. The two concealed ones were harder to get at. However, when the Jedi focused themselves and concentrated, it was easy enough to send the blaster shots back on their original trajectories and quickly the two were disarmed and wounded.

Jareel and Leish took the two back to the palace to be locked in with their comrades. Meanwhile Guilan loaded his soldiers into the back of the armored vehicle. "Have you driven one of these before?" he asked Qui-Gon with a grin.

"No General I haven't had the pleasure."

"I thought not. Better let me handle it."

The elder Jedi held a hand out toward the vehicle.

With the expertise of Guilan at the controls, the ride was a wild yet controlled one. He wanted to get back to the capital as quickly as he could. Protecting Thron was one of his primary responsibilities and he was anxious to know if the governor was all right.

Under the circumstances, the racing vehicle was not greeted warmly as it neared the capital building. To the guarding soldiers, it could be a suicide bomb run. Several armored speeders forced the vehicle to a halt. Guilan was at once glad his men were so vigilant, yet impatient to get through.

"General, sir," a lieutenant saluted and then mumbled. "We didn't…know. We thought..."

"You reacted properly Lieutenant. Now I need to get through. Is Governor Thron here?"

"Yes sir. He and Governor Rettis are both here."

"Then they are all right?"

"Yes sir. They are fine."

The general rested his head on the controls of the vehicle…just for seconds. Then he leaped out and ran toward the building. The Jedi and soldiers got out. One of the soldiers, a sergeant approached the lieutenant. "Sir, there are several of the anarchists locked up at the palace. I don't know if the rebels will go back there or not. Respectfully request men and vehicle to go retrieve them."

"At once sergeant. Come with me."

Qui-Gon and his two companions then turned toward the capital building. Guilan was out of sight, presumably already inside judging by the speed at which he had taken off. Wearily the three knights climbed the stairs. A guard at the top, just to the side of the door brought his blaster rifle to present arms position. "Halt."

"We are representatives of the Republic government." Qui-Gon began. "We were at the peace talks. I'd like to check on the governors…"

"No one passes sir without General Guilan's permission."

Qui-Gon sighed, a tired sound. "We were just with the general in the vehicle that just arrived."

"I don't know you sir. You must wait to be approved."

The Jedi master was exhausted and not in the mood for this. He waved his hand before the soldier's face. "You may pass. You have permission."

Woodenly the young soldier repeated, "You may pass. You have permission."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon bowed and opened the door.

The following day found Governors Thron and Rettis with the three Jedi seated around a large table in an underground conference room. General Guilan stood inside the door. He wanted to stick close to Thron for now.

"That was quite a story you three told," Thorn said to the Jedi. "You are very brave men."

"Thank you sir. However, we told our struggles to you not for congratulations. I had hoped to make the point to you that we all have fears and fights that we must face in our lives. There is a parallel between what we faced and what you two face in trying to bring peace to your provinces. It's not going to be easy and it may not be popular. However, you know it is the right thing to do. It is the same as facing a bomb or crawling through a tunnel. It is something that you know you have to do. To not do it is to give up…to be defeated…to be taken prisoner either by your enemies or by your fears."

"You are a very wise man Master Jinn," Rettis said. "And you are correct. This is the right thing to do for our people, even if they are too short sighted to see it. And we must fight for it…help them see it is the right thing. What about it Governor? Ready to make peace?"

"Yes," Thron said enthusiastically.

General Guilan accompanied the trio of knights back to their ship. The talks had lasted a mere four days. Willingness on both sides to make peace led to the quickness of the settlement.

"This is not an end General, but a beginning," Qui-Gon said. "You still have the dissenters to deal with…that is if you are going to stick around for it."

"Yes," Guilan smiled. "I will. I, too, learned much from your talk of facing fears. This is my home…my people. I shouldn't run from them in their time of need. Especially now when strong leadership will be needed to enforce this peace. I will stay. And I do realize it is a beginning rather than an end. However, at least it is a beginning. If the war had continued, it would have been the end of our societies, our lands. Thank you for all you have done."

"Don't forget to thank yourself General. Not only did you handle yourself well at the palace, it takes much courage to stay. Thank yourself for the part you will be playing in the new peace."

Guilan warmly shook the hands of Qui-Gon, Jareel, and Leish. "You have taught me that there is nothing wrong with admitting your fears. It's more wrong to hide them than to admit them…and face them. If Jedi can admit their fears, I can do no less."

"Just keep us informed of how things go General," Jareel said. "We are very curious about how this will turn out…especially with such courageous and wise men overseeing it."

The long trip back to Coruscant was a quiet one. The trio was exhausted from their ordeal. It had been wearing physically and emotionally. And…in all honesty, the three didn't really want to talk about having to admit their fears to one another. It had seemed easy enough to do to a stranger…like Thron and Rettis. But to admit that to a person who knew him so well made each knight ill at ease.

However, Qui-Gon was relieved and glad to see Leish and Jareel getting along so much better. Obviously, Yoda was right. And he was right to include Qui-Gon. If he had not been there to help them find their way out of the tunnels, they would probably still be there arguing about which was the right way to go. But the Jedi master wouldn't hold that up in their faces. No need to now that he had helped them learn their lesson. However, not only a common goal but also a common experience had broken some barriers. The two antagonists had had to admit their deepest secret to one another. And they had had to rely on each other to help overcome their fears. The two knights had become closer through the experience. Qui-Gon smiled to himself. He wondered when they got back to the temple and each returned to their regular duties…and Jareel to his jokes…how would their new bond deal with that? He had a new respect for the two however it turned out.

Jareel was too tired to even think up any jokes, much less carry them out. Besides, he had developed a different outlook on the two men he had endured with. Master Yoda had been right about the three going on a mission together. And he was right to include Jareel. His quickness to action had helped Leish face his fear. Left to himself, the Jedi may have lain there in fright and been injured in the blast. And Qui-Gon might have been stuck in the dungeon with Leish. How would he have dealt with Leish? Too pragmatic to recognize Leish's problem. Qui-Gon wouldn't have been as much help to the poor frightened Jedi. But there was no reason to bring that up to them. He had accomplished what Master Yoda knew he was capable of. And, the mission had helped their relationship. He just couldn't see tarnishing the new atmosphere that hung over them with his crude humor. Perhaps Leish was right. Maybe his jokes were a little too immature. Leish might have some ideas for something a little more sophisticated. He'd have to ask him about that. Later though, maybe when they got back to the temple.

Leish couldn't help but study the big blonde man as he sat slumped in a chair. Was this truly the same brute that dumped water on Jedi masters and hid things from his best friend? It hardly seemed possible. The green Jedi was so certain Jareel was going to laugh him to scorn when he admitted his fear of loud noise. The big man seemed to think every thing was funny…even many serious things. He couldn't forget his amazement when the big Jedi not only didn't laugh, but also seemed sympathetic. Leish figured that having to face his fear of little furry creatures had humbled Jareel. In the past Leish had often thought that's what Jareel needed, what he deserved…to be humbled. He always hoped he'd be there to see it and vowed he'd never let the big blonde live it down. Now that he had seen it though, his attitude was completely changed. Not only would he let it go, he would never mention it to another. Master Yoda was wise indeed in his decision. And wise to include Leish. If it hadn't been for him being along, Jareel wouldn't have been able to face his fear in a way that helped calm his boisterousness.

The three knights stood before Master Yoda giving him a private report…one that was different from the one they had given the council. He listened in rapt interest, his big eyes gleaming. "Knew I did that help you this would. Told you I did. Proud I am of all you have accomplished both in negotiations and among you three. Proud also I am of what you have accomplished with your padawans. So busy you have been that know yet you do not how they performed on their exam." The trio perked up at this. The masters had wondered fervently, and had indeed been too busy to check into it. "Finished in the top five percent all three of the padawans did. Well you have done in their training." Then his face darkened and all vestiges of pleasantness faded. "However, that does not excuse what happened."

The three Jedi looked among themselves in confusion. "What happened Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon ventured.

In a grave voice he replied, "Very understanding were the security police…under the circumstances. Agreed the temple has to pay for damages. Not press charges will the Senator. Just glad I am no one was seriously injured."

The knights were in stunned silence, mouths hanging open. Finally Master Leish managed in a very quiet voice, "Master Yoda what happened?"

He cracked his stick against the floor. "More serious your padawans should be. A bad example set for them you have. Hmm…send three apprentices on a mission alone I can not."

"But Master Yoda," Jareel said in exasperation. "What happened?"

Another smack of his stick against the floor caused a visible reaction from Leish. "Tell you themselves they must." Was that a twinkle in his green eyes? "Go you will. Dismissed you are." He rose and walked away from the trio. They stood in silence for a moment as they looked at each other, the floor, and Master Yoda's back. Without turning he said, "Go!"

"Yes Master Yoda," they sputtered out as they bowed as one and hurried out. Yoda watched them leave. "Hmm…."

In the corridor the Jedi came to a halt still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sounds like big trouble," Jareel muttered.

"No," Leish was shaking his head. "Not Harld. Not him."

"He said all three of them," Qui-Gon responded.

"The police?" Jareel confirmed.

"A senator?" Qui-Gon said quietly.

One more glance among themselves and the knights hurried down the hallway.

Qui-Gon, Leish, and Jareel were walking toward the dining hall. Their search for the three padawans ended quickly. They were cleaning up in the crèche and the very strict female Wookie at the door insisted they were not allowed visitors while they were inside…even their masters. The trio must wait outside. She informed them the apprentices would be on duty for at least another hour. That's when the masters decided to go the dining hall.

Wearily they practically dropped their trays on the table as they sat down hard. Even Jareel was slow in attacking his food. The mission had been a taxing one.

"Good to see you back," a familiar voice called out.

Qui-Gon looked up to see Kura heading their way.

"Hello Kura," he said. "Have a seat. Has Mi'al been keeping you busy?"

"Oh yes…but I am enjoying it I must say." He looked at the knights. "I hope you weren't too hard on the boys."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Your apprentices. I hope you were understanding."

"About what?"

"Their…adventure."

"Oh…that. Well, we haven't exactly heard about it yet. Master Yoda said that we had to hear it from them…and they are still doing clean up in the crèche. What do you know about it?"

"Oh…well, it probably would be better if you heard it from them instead of me. But I was most happy to help them though. They needed someone to give them a hand while their masters were gone." Before Qui-Gon could comment further Kura quickly said, "Hmm…must have been a hard assignment. You three look tired."

"Yes, hard indeed."

"Yeah…and some people had no appreciation for what we did either," Jareel piped up.

"What do you mean?" the bionic said in confusion.

"He's just blowing off steam," Qui-Gon replied. "Our mission was to negotiate a treaty between two provinces that had been at war for many years. It was a long and hard mission." The Jedi paused for a moment trying to think of the best and shortest way to sum up their adventure. "There were several things that worked against us, which made it a more difficult assignment than it should have been."

"Yes," Jareel agreed. Then with a huff he added, "Then when we were getting close to finally resolving this and after all we had been through, some young simpleton of a soldier tried to keep us from seeing the governor. We had just come back from fighting for our lives…and facing some pretty scary things…come back with a general mind you. And this boy says we need the general's permission to enter the capital," he threw his hands up in exasperation.

Qui-Gon grinned wryly. He slapped his friend on the back. "Never one for patience were you?"

"Hmph…you weren't either then, the way you got us in the building," Jareel smiled.

"How was that?" the metal man asked in great curiosity.

"He just used the Force to change the man's mind," Jareel laughed.

"What? You can do that?" Kura said in mock surprise.

"The Force has a great influence on the weak minded," Leish finally spoke up.

"Oh," Kura said slowly. "You can use it to make people do or say things against their will."

"Well…yes," Qui-Gon stuttered. "But it is not something we do lightly. Only in grave circumstances…"

"But you said you did it to the soldier. You could merely have waited to get the general's permission to enter. That certainly sounds like a light use of it. Excuse me. I don't mean to come on so strong. It's just that as a newcomer to this environment, I'm just trying to understand how you work. You understand, don't you?" Kura was enjoying this. _Defend yourself now. I told you once before that Jedi use their power so randomly…to suit their own uses. I was right and you can't deny it._

"Well, of course I understand that," Qui-Gon replied. "It may sound that we used our power carelessly…but you weren't there. You don't really understand the circumstances…"

"Was it so urgent to see the governor that you couldn't wait?"

"Well…no, but…"

"Yes?"

Qui-Gon looked at his companions for help. Leish spoke up. "We were trying to facilitate a very important mission. Sometimes smaller acts are necessary to help achieve a greater goal."

"Oh," Kura replied as if he understood. He paused and then asked, "So it would have been all right for you to just use this same power to get the two governors to agree with each other?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Now that would be a gross misuse of the Force. We can't do that. These two were leaders of their nations. They must come to understanding on their own initiative."

"But you said this war had gone on for years and years. There must have been much bloodshed, many deaths. Just for discussion purposes, to help me understand…wouldn't it be for the greater good if you had just impressed your thoughts on them, signed a treaty and come home? Then you wouldn't have had to go through these trials that you mentioned." _Oh this is great fun! I never thought about torturing you this way. But then I never had the chance to sit and talk with you this way. And because you don't know who I really am, you think I am a friend. You are more candid with me than you would ever be with Ruka. _ The bionic tried not to laugh aloud. There was a silence and the Jedi were looking among themselves. How to explain this to an outsider?

"It doesn't work that way," Leish tried again. "We don't do it on a whim. And we don't do it only to make people agree with us. Others viewpoints are equally important. We are there to facilitate…"

"Yes…you said that about the young soldier…that what you did to him was to facilitate your mission. What I suggest would have been the greatest facilitation." He looked around the table. "What is the difference between using the Force on a soldier, assigned to protect the life of the governor, and using it on the governor himself? Is it because the leader was a more important person?"

"No, no," Qui-Gon replied frustration evident in his voice. "We meant no harm to the governor. It hurt no one that we passed without waiting for the general's permission. However, trying to get two leaders to sign a treaty that is totally geared to only what the Jedi might want is a completely different thing."

"But I don't see the difference. A big thing, a little thing. A leader, a soldier. It's a difference in degree…not in right and wrong. Either it's right to do this or it isn't. I really am not trying to be difficult. I'm just trying to understand the ethics of this. How do you decide when to do this and when you should not? For example if Mi'al and I disagreed over the direction of our research, he could just influence me to agree with him if he wanted to, right?"

"No! Of course not," Qui-Gon replied quickly. "We don't make people agree with us just to force our viewpoint. What you suggest would be highly unprincipled!"

"Yes, I understand that," Kura said calmly. "But I still don't see the difference you draw between the soldier and the governor. What basis do you use to judge what is insignificant and what is unprincipled?"

"Kura," Leish tried again. "You are a logical person. That's one reason I like being around you. Let's look at this from a totally rational view…not a subjective one."

"But I thought I was. Either it's right or wrong to do this. You are the one being subjective by trying to categorize your abuse of power."

"Now wait a minute. Abuse of power. That's strong language."

"But it's true. You caused a soldier, correctly discharging his duties to go against his orders. I would say that is abuse of power."

"But some orders are not necessary…or not laid out in the most expeditious way. You can see that can't you?"

"Ah…you are trying to qualify it again," Kura pointed a metal finger at the green humanoid.

Leish's mind was racing for an answer. He saw Qui-Gon half stand and sneak away from the table. He started to call after him when Jareel began to follow. "Hey…wait," he sputtered. "Just a minute."

Without looking back Qui-Gon paused and said, "Leish you are right. You're the most logical of the three of us. I'm sure you can explain it much better than we can." Then he and Jareel hurried off.

"What are we going to do about him?" Jareel whispered.

"Maybe Master Yoda can explain it to him," Qui-Gon shrugged. "I just know I'm too tired to think about it anymore. I have a headache. And besides…."

"Yes?"

"He's making me question myself about what I did."

81


End file.
